The Remaining Garde
by Xllusion
Summary: This is after the Rise Of Nine hope you like it :)! BTW THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of my story :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm very new to this. So, I might fail xD but anyways this is my first fanfic and I'm only posting this chapter unless... I get REVIEWS :3 you know.. so I can know if I need to revise somethings thanks:)!**

**BTW: I'm doing this based on after the ****_Rise Of Nine_**** (which by far is the best book ever!) One more thing... due to the "foul language" I sort of sensored it. Anyways starting...NOW!**

John/Four **POV:**

"Anyone know how to get out of this place?" I ask.

" Not sure, we can't teleport out of here my legacy won't work with so many of us, which only leaves the option of going out the way we came in." Says Eight.

I look up and find Six looking around the room as if Mogs were going to show up any second and rip our heads off but of course that wouldn't happen since i'm here. _What am I saying? I'm staring to sound like Nine. _Speaking of Nine I look around only to find him staring at Six. I don't know why but I feel a pang of jealously hit me but quickly shake the feeling away when I look at Sarah. She catches me looking at her and smiles. I give here one back.

" Hello!? I hate to interrupt your train of thoughts or anything but we seriously need to get out of here and fast before more dumba** Mogs appear. We're in no condition for another fight." Yells Eight.

"Eight's right, I'll use my ability to see in the dark to lead us out." Marina adds.

" OK! Let's get moving people!" Demands Nine.

**Six POV:**

When we finally exist that freaking base all of us glance from left to right trying to figure out a way to get out of this hot scorching desert. Well that's what i'm doing anyways.

"How about we take that FBI van over there?" Ella says as she points to one about 20 feet from where we're standing. It's looks big enough to fit us all.

"Good thinking Ella!" I say.

Ella, she's the youngest of the Garde and it makes me proud and happy. It means we're one Garde stronger. Sometimes I notice she's frustrated with herself thinking she's useless. When really her presence makes me less afraid._ Afraid? Since when did I say I was afraid of anything? But hey, a girl has to have some feelings. Like the ones I have for Jo.. wait what? Why am I thinking about John? _I'm distracted when Nine says the most annoying thing ever.

" Hey sweetheart! I was thinking you could ride shotgun with me." He says adding a wink.

" Hey Nine, I was thinking you'd stop calling me sweetheart." I reply.

"If you want me to stop then stop replying when I call you that." He retorts.

"He has a point."

"John that doesn't help!"

"Sweetheart?"

I whip my head around facing Nine only to regret it when I realized what I did.

"See! You like the name!"

"Shut up and get in the van." I say, clearly frustrated and it frustrates me more when I hear the rest of the group laughing.

**A/N: Well this is my first and sorry it's short but once I get some reviews I'll post more:)! Oh and I'll be updating regularly if I have reviews wanting me to continue. I just hate when stories are started but not finished D: soooooooo I don't plan on doing that I plan to finish! Ok imma stop talking because i'm annoying myself. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was bored so decided to continue..lucky you. **

**BTW: If I don't post anything for a more than a day, when I do write I'm going to post a lot more to make up. Sooooo here we go! OH! One more thing I'm not doing Six/Nine (Spoiler) I just don't think they're a good couple no offense.**

**Six POV:**

****Why am I sitting shotgun? WITH HIM, and by him I mean Nine.

"Instead of staring at me... can you please pay attention on the _road_?"

"Well sweetheart... I'm trying but your looks are too distracting." His voice changes a bit, in a way that creeps me out so I scoot to the side. I can hear John snickering.

"John..."

"Six..." He says mocking my tone.

"Yo John! Back off my woman."

"Who? I don't see her." I secretly grin, that should shut him up. And John roars with laughter.

"Dude, she got you."

"Shut up and mind your own business Johnny."

I glance back and see everyone asleep. Exception of John. I see him propped up against the window with Sarah resting her head on his shoulder and his arms around her. While Eight Is propped up against the other window with Marina leaning on his shoulder. And Ella leaning on Marina not to mention Bernie Kosar on John's lap. John catches me looking around and cocks his head to the left.

"Watcha looking at sweetheart?" He says trying to hide the grin on his face but I already see it. With telekinesis I lift his hand and make him slap himself right before turning back around.

While rubbing his cheek he says " A simple nothing would have worked."

" Nice work sweetheart!" Nine says as his laughs fill the air.

"Where are we going to anyways?" I ask.

"To Ohio to drop off Johnny's hot little girlfriend."

Sarah gets up immediately like she was listening to our conversation all along. Nine, John, and I glance at each other thinking the same thing but she doesn't seem to notice.

"No! I want to help you guys!" She's at the brink of tears and I kind of feel bad for her but then I'll have John to myself! _Wait what?_... I swear i'm becoming crazier by the minute.

"Sarah... " I hear John start. Oh god this is gonna be a long tearful drive.

" No, I'm staying with you." I hear Sarah reply. As they continue to fight I doze off.

_I'm in the ship and I see the other Garde and then see John. He's sitting with I think is Henri and they're playing what seems to be with 2 toy trucks. I glance down at my hand and see i'm holding one of his toys._ _I start walking towards them and hand John the toy. He looks at the toy in my palm then at me then again at the toy then again at me but this time he smiles and closes my small palm with his small fingers signalling to me to keep it._

__I find myself awake in a hotel and see John sleeping in the bed across from me. _What am I doing in a room with him?_

_"_John?" I whisper.

"John?" I try again.

"JOHN!" This time I raise my voice a bit.

"Huh?! Oh sorry, what is it?"

"Where are we?"

"Oh after you dozed off we dropped Sarah off..." He starts getting up until he reaches the position of him sitting with his elbows resting on his knees and feet on the floor. I slowly get up and imitate his position.

"You broke up?"

"Yeah." He looks down at the floor. Before I can stop myself I get up and go over to him and pat his back. He also seems surprised and raises his eyebrows in question. I give him a look meaning you want my comfort or not?

"So where are the others?" Taking a look around. Yup, we're defiantly alone.

"Well, since we dropped off Sarah it was only Nine, Me, You, Marina, Eight and Ella. Marina went off with Ella and I was going to share with Eight but I figured you wouldn't want to be with Nine all night so we swapped and here we are."

"Oh, well thanks" I replied.

"No problem." He looks at me then back at the ground.

Then before I realize it I hear myself confess. " I had a dream/vision thing."

"Really?" Raising his eyebrows again waiting for me to elaborate.

"Yeah, it was when all of us were in the ship." After I said that, the most unexpecting thing happened he replied.

"And I let you keep my other toy train or car?"

I gasp. "How'd you know?"

"I had the same one. After Sarah and I stopped fighting I dozed off which was shortly after you did too."

"I wonder what happen to them." I wonder out loud.

"Same."

Just then an explosion happens downstairs and in usion John and I look at each other and say

"Mogs."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANKS everyone for the reviews :)! Well it's time for me to do my part of the plan and update oh! About the Eight and Marina thing you'll have 2 wait and see :P one more thing If you want to know when I update usually the earliest 4pm US EC and the latest 9pm. Thanks for the support and if the chapters are short I'll just add more chapters:) Enough with the typing and now to chapter 3!**

**John/Four POV:**

I rush to my chest and grab my dagger. Six is already up and ready with her ear against the door.

"Ready?" She ask raising her eyebrows.

"Yup, ready to kill every da** Mog out there." I reply. No matter how much Mogs we kill it will never be able to make up for the loss of Henri.

"Good, that's what I wanna hear, time to kick some as*!" She says in a stern voice it's amazing how she turns into a fierce warrior in a time of battle. It's sort of...attractive. _What am I saying? I can't be attracted to her. But Sarah's out of the way so... _before I can process my thoughts another explosion rocks the hotel.

"Let's move."

We rush out of the room bumping into Ella and Marina. "Nine, Eight, Bernie Kosar, out fighting, let's go!" Marina yells over the sound of bullets and bombs we can hear outside. We rush outside and from a distance I see Eight teleporting behind Mogs and crushing their skulls with his fist not to mention stabbing them with a Mog sword that occupies his other hand. Nine, on the other hand is running up the side of the hotel with his staff extended outwards stabbing and piercing any Mog that gets in his way. Just as he finishes the last Mog another one appears and he leaps into the air. His arms are raised above his head holding the staff and yells "THIS IS FOR YOU SWEETHEART!" right before plunging it into the empty mindless brain of the Mog. _Wait? Do they even have one? _Wait a second, speaking of sweetheart I turn around seeing Six form the face with the clouds while controlling cannons and striking Mogs with lightning every now and then. She hasn't seem to noticed what Nine said. Marina is doing the same with the cannons and also chucking burned pieces of cars at the Mogs who then turn to ask immediately. Ella is shooting with guns after she takes about 10 Mogs down I decide to attack the Mogs myself.

I use my Lumen and aim them at my feet in seconds I'm engulfed in flames. I feel the same feeling I had back at the U.S base. I feel invincible! I aim fireballs at Mogs burning 4 with each fireball. Then a thought occurs to me... I form a huge fireball with the flames being my armor from the bullets and when it's the size of a Humvee I release it to the Mogs and all of them go down. The amount of energy that was used was so much I collapsed.

**Marina/7 POV:**

****After I healed everyone we rushed inside the hotel to grab our stuff. Well, except for John. Eight stayed out and carried him to the van. As I exited the hotel with 2 duffel bags in each hand I see Eights using his telekinesis and putting the ash in the dumpsters nearby. I sigh._ He's hot even when he's cleaning... WAIT WHAT? Ok might as well admit this to myself, I like Eight but he's probably better off with Six or something. She has the looks, she can fight, and is always confident. I doubt he'd have any interest in someone like me. _I look at the ground then up to see Eight has looked in my direction and smiled. I smiled back but then he disappear. _Where'd he go? _

"Boo!" He whispers into my ear from behind. I jump dropping the bags and turn around. I find him on the floor laughing like there's no tomorrow. My cheeks turn bright red.

"Thanks Marina, I really needed a laugh." He says in between his laughs.

"A laugh?! you scared the hel* out of me!" I yell.

He sits up on the floor with his legs in a crossed position. Then gets up and puts his arms around me.

"Aww, I'm sorry Marina." He says. The gets on his knees and interlocks his hands begs for my forgiveness. "PLEASE, please, please forgive me Marina!" he pleads. I can't help but stiffle a laugh and he grins.

"Ok I forgive you, now stop making a fool out of yourself." I say with a laugh.

"Sorry, I happen to be a fool when I'm around you." He replies while still grinning.

"Well, I should go find the others." And like that he walks off.

_Sorry, I happen to be a fool when I'm around you. What does he mean by that? _Before I can finish my thoughts the rest of the Garde exit the hotel each holding a chest in there hands. I see mine with Ella and John's with Six and she's also carrying Eights' I smile to myself all is left is to find Five and all the living Garde will be together.

**A/N: Well! This is the end of the third chapter but I feel as if it's not good as the other two anyone else feel that way?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Before I forget, DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT OF MY STORY. Good to have that out of the way. Btw that goes for all chapters and now what all of you are probably waiting for ...I present... CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Four/John POV:**

I groan as I sit up and notice I'm in a FBI van and panic but calm down when I realize it's the one we use. Then I realize it's just me and Six in the car and before I got up my head had been on her lap. My cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Sorry" I mutter.

"It's alright" But I can tell she's just as embarrassed as I am.

"Where are the others?" I ask casually.

"They went in to eat." She said pointing at the diner 30 feet from our space in the parking lot.

"How come you didn't go?" I ask.

"Well _someone _had to watch you incase your as*s needed to be saved." She grins slightly.

"Excuse me? Your the one who needs to be saved, saved from insanity." I retort.

"Oh yeah?" She ask.

"Yeah." I say as if I'm challenging her to something then I realize she's challenging me.

"Then how would you help me?" She ask with devilish grin.

"Like this!" And before I know it we're making out in the backseat with me over her I was close to finding the hem of her shirt when the door burst open and Nine looked at us with surprised look on his face and then it turned into a glare.

"JOHNNY! How many freaking times do I have to remind you to leave_ my_ girlfriend alone? I mean seriously! Oh and hey there sweetheart. Instead of giving Johnny kisses how about you give me some?" He ends with his eyebrows moving in a wavy motion. We both get up and then Six starts.

"How about I give you a slap to the face?" She replies.

"Actually... how about to the as*? He ask. I feel it again, jealously and I use my telekinesis and push Nine out and shut the front door and keep the locks in place.

Six cocks her head to the left studying my face but then looks away. I can hear Nine shouting but he just leaves after realizing there's no point.

**Marina POV:**

We're sitting in one of the eating booths and by we I mean Ella, Eight and I. Nine left somewhere like 10 minutes ago and I keep finding myself staring at Eight but quickly look away. Suddenly I feel a push on my leg and then realize it's Eight's foot. I kick him softly back but then find myself blushing. I look up and he's grinning and kicks me under the table again but softly. I glare at him. _Oh it's on! _And before I know we're caught up in a game of footsie.

"Guys?" Ella says.

"Huh?" Eight and I say in usion.

"The waiter wants to know what you'll have."

"I'll have a salad and some breadsticks please." I ask nicely.

"I'll have a steak and some fries." Eight says.

"Finally i've been standing her for 5 minutes waiting for you two to respond." She walks off muttering something about couples. And I find myself blushing.

"Umm guys? Where's Nine?' Ella ask.

"Yeah, It's been quiet some time since he left."

"Maybe he's making out with Six or something." Eight jokes.

"Eight!" I yell but quiet enough no one will hear us. Before I can start lecturing him we hear an explosion and run out to the entrance.

**John/Four POV:**

Nine stops when he's about 10 feet from the diner and turns back around. He uses his super speed and comes back to the car. I sigh what's it got to take to drive him away. I get out of the car and Six follows.

"What was that?" I ask.

"The dam*n Mogs they found us!" Nine yells in frustration.

"I'll go get the others." Six says and dashes off towards the entrance of the diner.

I see scouts piling into the parking lot. Nine and I look at each other.

"Get your dagger I'll get my staff." He says. We rush to our chest and get we we need.

"Time to take these sons of bit*hes down" He says. And with that we charge forward and notice Eight, Marina, Ella, and Six charging beside us.

"I've got a plan!" Marina says.

"Distract the Mogs I need to get something from my chest!" She adds.

"That shouldn't be a problem!" Six yells over the sounds of gunfire. She starting forming the face and Nine is puncturing Mogs with his staff. I'm sending beams of Lumen to the Mogs and they turn to ash. Eight is teleporting behind the tree off the side of the diner and shooting Mog cannons. Ella is aiming with her gun hitting 2 mogs per gunshot.

"Ok got it! Eight come over here!" Marina yells. In her hand I see a twig? What's that going to do? I don't mean to sound negative but is she trying to kill us? Then I see her whisper something into the twig.

**Marina/7 POV:**

****"Trap the Mogs, Kraul, and Piken in your roots, form a cage and squeeze into them. SUFFOCATE THEM!" I whisper into the branch. Immediately I see the trees obeying to my command.

**FOUR/Jonh POV: **

****When i'm starting to doubt her plan will work I see the trees' roots moving as if they're spiraling out of control when really they're enclosing on the Mogs causing all the Mogs, Krauls, and even Piken to tighten into once large root cage. The roots stop moving and then the cage begins to shrink suffocating them and they ALL collapse into ash. We all watch with our jaws dropped until Six finally speaks up.

"Marina that was amazing!" She exclaims. I see Marina blush and replies. "Oh it's nothing thank the trees."

"Ok I admit that was the most unusual yet coolest thing I've ever seen, not to mention how dumb those Mogs are not trying to break free but we needa get out of here and fast!" Nine says.

"Nine's right they're probably on their way now." Says Eight.

We get into the van with Nine driving Ella shotgun, and the rest of us sitting in the back.

"Wait! where's Bernie Kosar!?" I ask frantically.

"Right here!" Says Ella holding her palm out revealing a frog. _Thanks for worrying boss _I hear Bernie in my head.

"Nope problem BK." I say and lean back into the seat.

"Where to next?" I hear Six ask. She hasn't spoken in awhile which kind of makes me wonder.

"My safe house in Chicago. It's going to be a long ride from here to Chicago so sit back and relax sweetheart." He says with a grin on his face. Six, sitting behind the drivers seat which is occupied by Nine jams her fist in the back of the seat.

"Relax sweetheart!" Nine says.

"Shut up and drive Nine." Is all she says which makes the rest of us is going to be a long ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews keep it up :) I'm working on the next chapters so they should be up soon. If not I got school busy over here with projects and test I'll try to update on a daily basis but if not one day the next surely. Btw: In the previous chapter the last sentence "Is all she says which makes the rest of us is going to be a long ride." Was suppose to be : " Is all she says which makes the rest of us laugh, this is going to be a long ride." Was too lazy to go back and edit so ya anyways now Chapter 5 =P! I appreciate the reviews from Lynn, SugarQueenLL, Zack, Lucy, and 9. If any of you have a Lorien Legacies story i'd love to read them =D message me!**

**Six POV:**

"Why are we going to Chicago?" I ask.

"Because sweetheart, when we get there we're gonna train, figure some shit out, and come up with a plan." Nine says casually.

"You mean figure out the planS, as in plural on the plan" John says.

"What now Johnny?" Nine ask sounding annoyed. I look around the van and find Ella asleep in the front with BK and Eight propped up against the window on the right of the backseat with his arms around Marina and her head resting on his shoulder. They're so cute together. My cheeks burn when I remember the moment of making out with John.

"Nine, how many times do I have to remind you. Along with finding Five, beatings Setrakus Ra's ass and his soldiers, we're finding Sam and his dad whether you like it or not." John says. I jump into the conversation right away.

"Yeah! We're rescuing Sam and his dad." I add.

"Sweetheart stay out of this." He says and glances back to see my expression but I just glare at him and he turns around immediately.

"Alright! Johnny lucky you you're getting what you want and you should thank sweetheart." Nine says. We pull at a gas station and Nine goes to fill up the car. I lean my head on the window and close my eyes.

"Six, switch places with me." John says.

"What? Why?" I say opening my eyes clearly annoyed.

"Just do it." He says and I follow. Now where do I rest my head! He then lifts his arm and wraps it around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. Oh! He wants me to use him as a pillow.

"Thanks" I mutter my cheeks turning bright red and I lean my head on his shoulder closing my eyes."

"No problem." I hear him say. I feel his fingers from the arm that's wrapped around my shoulders gently stroking my hair I hesitate but then I realize it's just a friendly gesture and relax. But I can't help but feel that feeling. The feeling of liking someone. Sometimes I wonder if it's just a crush or this is something real. Without thinking I lay my head down on his lap while he's still stroking my hair and scoot closer. I can just picture his face with the expression of raising his eyebrows. But soon doze off.

_I'm back in the ship and this time as me right now. As a teenager but I see myself across the room with John. With John? What's he doing there. No one seems to notice me and a second later the doors behind me open and out emerges John._

_"John?" I ask. He's at his present form as a teen._

_"Six?" He ask in disbelief._

_"Don't tell me we're sharing a dream." He says._

_"Excuse me! What's wrong with being in a dream with me?" I say defensively._

_"Well, like I said back at the car. You're pretty insane..." He starts. "But anyways I think I see us as kids over there." Pointing to 2 kids one will black hair and hazel eyes, me. And a boy with blonde hair and blue sea eyes. John. _

_"So... I don't know about you but I want to see where this goes." He says with a grin on his face._

_"Shh they're saying something, I mean we're saying something." I say._

**A/N: Sorry to interrupt but just to make this clear, bold italics is them as kids talking and normal italics is them as teens(present state). Back to the story.**

**_" I think this belongs to you."_**_I hear myself say. Then John says something as well as smiles._**  
**

_**"Thanks but I think you should keep it, it's looks good in your hand." **Even as a kid he was bad with girls. I turn to the teen John and raise my eyebrows and his cheeks turn bright red.  
_

_"What?" He ask._

_"Nothing... just nothing." I say trying to hide the smile on my face. But then suddenly the dream ends._

**John/Four POV:**

_Huh? Did I just dream with Six and if I did why did it end all of a sudden. And boy am I bad with girls no matter what the age is. _

"Johnny, sweetheart?! Get up and get your shit together we're going in!" I hear Nine yell.

"I'm up, I'm up" I groan as I say and Six seems to be feeling the same way.

"Damn it Nine, can you wait a little?" Six says.

"Alright sweetheart I apologize." Nine says.

When we get into the elevator we're all awake we reach the floor and walk in it's all familiar to me but I hear the rest of the Garde gasp in awe taking in the recliner chairs and plush white leather sofas along with the flat screen TV.

"Help yourselves to any room you want pizza will be ready in 5!" I hear Nine say as he plops himself on the couch.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be long since I got the whole thing set out it only fits to start it in a new chapter so now going to go do chapter 6 :)!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not going to say anything and get to the chapter other than thanks for the reviews & i'll keep updating :D!**

**Marina/7: **

This place is amazing better than the orphanage that's for sure. I stumble into a room Nine said was available. It had a leather sofa, with a flat screen TV hovering over a small table with a glass vase on it. There was a king sized bed and other stuff I can't even describe. I walk towards the end of the bed and flop backwards with my feet dangling off the bed. I hear the bathroom door open._ Someone's in here?! _I sit up and then start to get up quietly before the person opens the door and finds me here.

"Marina?" _It's Eight! _I blush.

"Thanks for stopping by I needed some company." He says with a laugh dropping by me on the bed only sitting inches apart.

"I'm sorry, I'll leaves." I start to get up but he grabs at my upper arm and pulls me back on the bed.

"No, stay." He lifts his fingers and tucks strands of hair behind my ear. I look down and blush but that doesn't stop him. He gently lifts my chin up with his thumb and strokes the side of my cheek with his other hand. I can feel my cheeks being as red as a tomato by the minute!

"I like you Marina" He whispers, then leans in and kisses me. His lips make contact with mine for about 20 seconds then someone knocked on the door.

"Whoever's in here lunch's ready!" I can easily tell it's Ella's.

"Alright coming!" Replies Eight.

"I should probably get dressed while you head down." He says while scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah... I guess." I say kind of disappointed he didn't ask me to wait. It's as if he read my face when he says...

"Or, we can head down together, you know if little miss kicker has patience." He says with a grin on his face.

"Oh believe she does." I say with a laugh and prop down onto the bed with a sigh. Boy am I tired.

"Little miss kicker seems tired." He says with a laugh as he teleports around the room. I sit up it's as if he can read my mind.

"Wait a second? Have you developed telepathy?" I ask.

"No" he says letting go a laugh.

"If I did I'd probably tell you first." He says with a shrug.

"You better then I won't think around you." I say shooting him a look meaning yeah or else.

"I know, I just read your mind." He says. I freeze. My reaction obviously displays I took it seriously.

"Relax Marina only kidding" And he teleports a foot infront of me with his index fingers pulling his mouth apart. His tongue is out and his eyes are crossed. Not to mention the position of balancing on one foot. I give out a small laugh. Then he teleports again but this time lands on top of be but he catches himself and is hovering over me with his arms elevating him to keep him from squishing me into a pancake. I'm suprised by this gesture and just stay still. He gets up and then sits up beside me.

"Sorry my mind was distracted." He says clearly embarrassed. I can't blame him.

"It's alright." I reply casually as if what just happened never occured. He flops back on the bed just like me with his feet dangling at the edge and let's out a deep sigh.

"I'm tired aren't you?" He says lifting his turning it to face me.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go find a room." I say getting up.

"I thought you did." Eight says.

"No?" I reply confused.

"Yeah..." He starts.

"Which one did I say?"

"This one." Hey says with a grin on his face. I hesitate, he wants me to share a room with him? Before I can control what leaves my mouth I say...

"Oh alright"

"Great." He says with a grin so wide. I come back to the bed and lay down and close my eyes I feel him scoot up and put his arms around me and I use his chest as a pillow.

"Sleep well Marina." He says.

"You too." I mutter.

**John/Four POV:**

Finally time to eat I've been laying on these suede sofas falling in and out of sleep with Six in the one beside me. We were so tired we still didn't choose a room which I bet are all occupiep and. Hooray for us! Not really I look over at Six and see she's still asleep I get up and pick her up and take her to the only room I found vacant. I lie her down on the king sized bed and go to the door when I turn the knob I hear her call me my name.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Where are you going?" She ask.

"Out to sleep on the sofa, no more rooms." I reply.

"Rightttt, get your as s over here if you wanted to stay all you had to do was ask." She says with the same devilish grin on her face.

"Yeah right, If you want me to stay with you then all you have to do is just ask." I retort.

"I think my way was correct." She says. I walk to the bed.

"Scoot over." And she actually listened. I lay down beside her and turn so my face is facing hers. I slide my arm around her waist and pull her in giving her a long lingering kiss.

"Access granted." Is all she says and scoots closer.

**A/N: Sorry this was just about the relationships but I promise the next chapter will get down to business.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: TIME FOR CHAPTER 7! (Ty for the reviews i'll still continue to update:)) Sorry didn't update for the weekend was busy. SugarQueenLL: THANKS!**

**John/Four POV: **

"JOHNNY!" I hear Nine pound the door. "Seriously man! Get your sh it together we gotta get down to business!"

"I'm coming! dam n it Nine!" I yell back. Then I hear a groan and look down to see Six. I completely forgot our sharing of the room.

"Morning." I say. She grins.

"Morning." She gets up and stretches out yawning in process.

"What was that about?" She ask.

"Nine" I replied not trying to hide the disgust in my voice.

"Right, who else would wake us up like that." I grin. And like that she gets up and walks towards the bathroom.

"I'll be out in 10!" She says right before entering the bathroom.

**Marina/7 POV:**

I wake up and find Eight's hand draped around my waist. I quietly lift his arm with telekinesis and get up placing the arm back down gently. I scoot to the edge of the bed and start to get off quietly but his hand catches my arm. _Do I seriously suck at escaping?_ If that's the case let's hope i'm never prisoner of Mogs.

"Going somewhere?" He ask with a grin.

"Ella's room" His grin turns into a frown.

"Why? I thought we decided this would be our room." He says. _Wait, he really wants me to stay?_ He senses my confusion.

"What's wrong Marina?" He pulls me in more so we're both sitting with our backs against the headboard.

"It's just..." I start.

"Just what?" He ask.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Why you what?" He says clearly confused.

"I men why did you chose me? Wouldn't you rather prefer Six? I mean she can fight, has the looks, and confident. What would you want with a girl like me?"

"Marina" He says but I'm still looking down at my lap.

"Marina, look at me." He says and I actually look up but not very high. He lifts my chin holding it in his fingers.

"I don't care if Six can fight, or if she's confident. I just want you and only you. I like you for you Marina, always will and you shouldn't change who you are." He says with a smile on his face. A smile then forms on my face and I reach up and give me a peck on the lips. He grins. He leans down to give me one but interrupted by the bang at the door.

"Yo lovebirds! Meet us at the living room!" We head Nine say.

"We'll be down, give us a minute!" Yells Eight. I can see his cheeks are bright red matching the color of mine. It's one thing to be "lovebirds" but just plain embarrassing when you're called out on it.

"Well, we should go." Eight says turning his head towards me.

"Yeah, let me get dressed." I reply.

"Alright, want me to wait?" He ask scratching the back of his head.

"Nah, it's fine you can go." I say. He walks to the door turning the knob and I blurt out.

"Actually wait! I could use some company." I say with a grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He starts walking back to the bed and plops down.

"Turn around I'm going to change." I say.

"I can't move my head." He says obviously lying.

"Then close your eyes" I retort. He grins.

"My eyes are frozen like this." He replies.

"Perv!" I say with a laugh and float a pillow and collide it with his face.

"Hey!" He exclaims. I grin and before I know it we're in the middle of a pillow fight.

**Six POV:**

John and I head down to the living room hand in hand. Nine could be so annoying when it comes to waking people up. As we walk we bumped into Marina and Eight. I guess we're not the only ones holding hands. I eye Marina and she blushes. I motion my head to talk.

"Hey i'm going to walk with Marina." I whisper to John.

"Alright." He says and we break apart. He joins up with Eight and apparently they're both talking about how they're gonna beat Nine up.

"Hey you and Eight becoming close right?" I whisper.

"Yeah I guess." She says obviously trying to hide her excitement when she realizes she failed she blushes.

"Hey dude what's with the feathers?" I hear John ask.

"Long story my friend." I hear Eight reply. I look at Marina with raised eyebrows clearly asking for an explanation.

"Pillow fight." She whispers. It was so low that even with my enchanced hearing it was hard to hear.

"Way to go Marina!" I say.

"Oh it's nothing" She shrugs it off casually.

"It is!" But I let it go because it doesn't seem she wants to talk about it. We arrive at the living room shortly.

"Glad you freakin couples can make it." Nine starts. We all take a seat Nine next to Bernie Kosar both standing or in Bernie Kosar's case sitting up. Eight, Marina and Ella all sit in one sofa and John and I take the other.

"So what's the shitty reason to wake us up like that Nine?" John ask clearly still frustrated with the whole thing.

"Well Johnny, the "shitty reason" is we're locating Five today and training!" He says trying to sound enthusiastic when really it's hard to be if the reason you're training is to become strong enough to kill dumb ass Mogs who are thirsty for your blood.

"Ha, In this place I doubt we can without breaking anything." Eight says.

"Well that's why we're NOT training here." Nine says.

"Oh we're training in the street in our case I hope you noticed that isn't an option." I say.

"Sweetheart, you've only seen half of this place now before I'm told anymore stupid things let's get started shall we? Everyone follow me." We all follow him when he takes us to the elevator.

"Hey I hope this is worth our time." I say.

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry it will." Nine says before punching in a combination of buttons we're taken to a different floor. The elevator doors open to reveal a huge vacant room with a remote control like chair all of us stare in awe except John and Nine.

"Yo Johnny! How about you demonstrate what this is all about?" Nine says.

**John/Four:**

"Alright." I say.

"Alright everyone step back!" Nine yells. Everyone follows. Nine sits on the "cockpit seat" and punches a button. 3 Mog dummies appear but before I can even touch them Eight, Marina, Six, and Ella jump at the dummies ripping them apart until they're just scraps. Only one look at Nine and we both go onto the floor laughing our butts off.

"Johnny! Did you just see what I saw?" Nine says in between laughs.

"Sure did." I say choking on laughs. We continue to laugh.

"They're just dummies" I hear Six say.

"Finally solved the puzzle sweetheart?" Nine says recovering from the incident. I get up and he follows. Six throws a punch right at him but he dodges.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk sweetheart you shouldn't have done that." Nine says. I can see if no one stops this it's gonna turn ugly. Nine gives her a punch to the face but she's quick and ducks and swips her leg underneath Nine causing him to fall to the floor.

"What's your problem sweatheart?"

"Guys!" Ella says. Wow she's really quiet.

"There's no time for fighting we've got to train and find five!" She says.

"Ella's right we have to hurry the Mogs are picking on our pace we have to find Five and stronger our legacies." Marina says. Nine gets up rubbing his back.

"Alright just keep sweetheart away from me" He says.

"That's the first time I heard those words." I retort.

"Nine, that won't be a problem." Six says.

"Anyways now it's time to get down to business everyone against that wall Johnny center of the room please." Nine says. I go to the center.

"Ready?" Nine says.

"Always." I reply. _Dam n I sound like Nine_ by the second Nine must have thought so since he grinned.

"Ok, go!" He says. I aim the Lumen to my feet and I'm engulfed in flames. Five Mog dummies charge at me with their swords I rip the swords out with telekinesis out of their hands and use it to slice them all in half. I hold 1 in my hand and the 4 I control with telekinesis . Six mogs surround me I kick the one in front of me setting him to flames turn kick 3 mogs from underneath sending them crashing to the floor and light the rest on fire. I lift 2 incoming Mog dummies and throw them at the other 7 coming my way they all go down like bowling pins I send a fireball causing them to blow up in flames.

"ALright Johnny enough, got to say that was nice work." Nine says. My flames dissolve in thin air. We turn to face the crowd and see all their jaws drop in awe.

"Awesome!" Cheered Ella.

"Who's next?" Asked Nine with a grin on his face. For the next 2 hours we trained. Legacy training, combat, and inheritance. I was exaughsted.

"Anyone wanna do combat with me?" Nine ask while holding his extended glowing red staff.

"NO!" Everyone yells in usion.

"Alright! A simple one no would have been acceptable." He says. He walks over to his chest and snaps it open.

"Hello!?" A female voice came from his chest. All of us got up immediately and rushed to his chest. Nine pulled out his macrocosm.

"Umm hello?" Nine says.

"Who are you?" The female voice says again but with no fear. With confidence.

"A hot sexy guy. You?" Nine says. All of us groan.

"Depends" She replies

"On...?" Nine says.

"Ok we don't have time for this are you or not number 5? or are you some dumbass Mog?" Six ask.

"Alright garde, i'm number 5."

"Holy shit! That was my second guess." Nine exclaims.

"Can this guy get any more cocky?" Five ask.

"Hey!" Nine says.

"The truth hurts" She replies. I think I saw Nine smile. I can't tell if it's because we found another member of the Garde or it's just something else. But anyways this is some progress we'll all unite and kill every dam n mog or die trying.

**A/N: This is the end of chapter 7 there is more but I figured you guys would want to read some so here it is!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8 Begins...NOW! Btw I'll update regularly just not daily.**

"Unfortunately he gets more cocky everytime he talks." I hear one of the guys say.

"Shut it Johnny" I hear the cocky one talk.

"Anyways if you two are done fighting I need to talk with number four." I say.

"Aww! Johnny! Stop stealing my chics bro!" Cocky one says. I give out a small laugh. Even though he's cocky it's sort of amusing.

"Nine, you never had a chic to begin with." I hear who I assume is Johnny says. Which I guess means cocky one is Nine.

"Guys! Seriously focus!" I hear a female voice.

"Ok anyways John does the name Sam Goode ring a bell?" I ask. I hear gasp in the background.

"You know where he is?" I hear a female say different from the bossy one.

"Sweetheart calm down god let the girl speak." I hear cocky Nine say.

"Wait you are a girl right? I mean if that voice of yours belongs to a guy i'm sorry bro but you got some issues there." Nine says. I give a laugh.

"Yeah no worries. So you guys know him?" I ask.

"Yeah Johnny here talks nonstop about how we're gonna rescue him." Cocky replies.

"Dam n!" I say in frustration.

"What is it?" I hear Johnny say or at least I think it's him.

"He was at the base I was in! He told me to help him out but I wasn't sure who he was. How could I be so stupid!" I yell in frustration. I hear an explosion a mile away. Sh it! They found me already? The other seem to have heard it too.

"Hey what's going on?" I hear some guy say not Johnny or Cocky.

"Mogs here got to go meet me in Maine 123 Avenue 3:00pm after tomorrow I got to go NOW!" I say. I shut my chest and sprint the opposite direction of the explosion_ but they'll expect me to go their so i'll go Northeast._ I whistle and my chimera comes.

"Lulu, the Mogs here let's go!" I say holding my chest sling my backpack on my shoulder and take it northeast.

**John/Four POV:**

"Damn! Shi t Sh it Sh it Shi t Shi t!" I hear Nine yell. Eight lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude chill now that we know where Five is we'll meet her and save the other guy no time to panic." Eight says.

"Eight is right. For now we got to get out of here and get to the meeting spot." Ella says. Wow for a 12 year old girl she sure knows what to do. All of us rush to our rooms and start packing I take Six's hand and we go to our room and shut the door.

"That was an interesting conversation wasn't it?" She says plopping down on the bed.

"Sure was." I sit next to her and she lies down on her stomach I rub her back.

"You're worried aren't you?" I say. She looks at me and sits up.

"Yeah sort of I mean Sam can fend for himself and we know he won't crack but we are if we don't get him out of the base. I'm just worried they'll kill him." She says looking down at her lap. I pull her in my arms.

"They won't kill him." I say.

"How can you be sure" She says looking up.

"Because then they'd have nothing as "bait", you know what I mean?" I say.

"Oh right, dam n mogs" She says and curses under her breath. I laugh.

"What?" She ask.

**Six POV:**

Why is he laughing at a time like this? I suddenly become angry it starts to show which makes him laugh more.

"What is it?!" I say.

"Nothing..." He says trying to hide his laughs.

"John!" I say with anger.

"Alright alright it's just.." And he breaks into laughter. I draw away from him and take a pillow. He raises his eyebrows but I ignore. I launch myself at him so now i'm on top of him with a pillow in between us.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Can't take a laugh?" He says mocking Nine's tone. Which makes me push harder.

"Hey!" He shouts. Then he pushes upward throwing the pillow across the room and pins me me down with his arms. My arms are in a U shape and him holding down my wrist. He smirks. I resist but it's no use.

"Get off me!" I say.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No" He says. Then leans in and kisses me on the lips 3 times before I start returning the kisses. His hands loosen the grip on my wrist and move down to my waist. I ring my arm around his neck. We're making out when at some point both our tops came off and all I have left on my torso is my bra. I trace the outline of his 6 pack while he kisses my neck. I find his lips with mine and kiss him multiple times. Then there's a knock at the door.

"Hey, you guys done packing?" I hear Ella's voice.

"Almost!" I say. Then look at John he grins.

"Ok, Nine says to be down in at least 15 minutes" She says then I hear her footsteps echoing through the halls. Poor Ella she must be lonely. Without Crayton and Maria sharing with Eight all she has left is Bernie Kosar not even sure if Nine counts. I sit up looking for my shirt.

"Where are you looking for" He ask. I glare at him.

"Incase you haven't noticed I only have one small piece of clothing on my upper area." I say.

"Here I'll cover it." He says. Then sit up behind me slipping his arms around my waist from behind and pushes down so he's on top on my back. He kisses my neck. I'm so tired I don't resist but just lie there.

"You ok?" He ask. How nice he cares.

"Yeah just tired. Don't stop." I reply.

"You sure?" He ask.

"Yeah." I reply. He arches his body so my waist is in between his legs and his arm extended with each of his palms on the side of my neck. He leans down and kisses my neck. He undoes my bra and it fits loosely. I just lie there enjoying the moment. I turn over so my face is facing his and lower his lead drawing him into a long lingering kiss. He lowers himself on me and I feel my jeans being unbuttoned and zipper come down. It's dragged down eventually completely off. I do the same to him.

**Five/Camila(Milla) POV:**

Shit I totally screwed up first I left a Loric Ally next I'm about to be caught by Mogs after I just escaped! Lulu turns into a dwarf bunny and I hold her. I remember the first time I found her she was in the form of a parrot. I was with my Cepan Alanna in Brazil and was only 15. Two years later(now) I 'm cepanless and close to dying. I can't think about Alanna's death right now I need to move. What am I saying. I got legacies I got strength I'll take down every dam n mog I see. I turn around and stop. I can see Mogs charging a good 20 yards away. I grab my dagger from my chest and tell Lulu to wait for me 40 yards east with my dagger has been the most use so far it duplicates itself into 5 pieces four I can throw one I keep in my hand. I tell Lulu if I don't come within an hour wait If I don't show up in another hour come find me. She sprints off in a fox form holding the chest with her tail.

Time to take these idiots down. When they're about 10 yards away they all lift their swords in unsion and continue to charge. I throw the dagger one remains in my hand and four go sailing towards the Mogs. I threw it with such force It went stabbing through 5 Mogs with each dagger. Awesome! 4 daggers kills 20 Mogs. One Mog tries to sneak up behind me but I use my flying and float up then land myself down behind him stabbing him in the neck with my dagger. I call for my daggers to return when they do I keep another one in my hand and send 3 towards Mogs. I come up with an idea and fly up about 20 feet up in the air. A couple Mogs shoot bullets but I deflect them with my shield. Now it's time to take this Mogs down. I dive down at rapid speed extend my arms outward with a dagger in each hand and slice through the 10 rows of Mogs. I do a U turn cutting another 20 They all turn to ash. I fly towards a tree when a Mog on the floor grabs my foot._ Dam n! Another mistake! How can I be so careless._ I activate my shield and the Mog turns to ash. I'm too tired so I float up to the tree and tell my daggers to return to me. I hear voices and sink down into the tree. Three Mogs appear. They're talking in a different language I can't process. I see one kick the floor and yell in frustration. _They must not know i'm here. _I use what's left of my strength and lift 3 Mog swords lying on the ground and stab the three of them._ I got to get out of here they'll send more. _I float down and then hear a rustle in the bushes I brace myself and activate my shield with the rest of my energy. Lulu jumps out of the bushes.

"Lulu!" I say. I reach over and scratch her ears. She's still in the form of a fox. I see the chest hidden in her tail.

"Good job Lulu!" I say. She nods in response.

"We got to get to out of here and get to Maine ASAP" I say. She forms into a horse. Yes I know but in the woods what choice do we have. I climb on top and settle my backpack infront of me with the straps hanging on I put the chest between the space of me and the backpack. She starts heading towards the city.

**John/Four POV:**

I wake up an realize we're still in Nine's penthouse._ Well we're suppose to meet tomorrow so I suppose we're leaving tonight. _I look down and find Six's head on my bare chest. I completely forgot about last night. I shift my body so we're on our side and her face is dug into my chest. She scoots closer.

"Morning" I say.

"Morning" She replies. Then she sits up and the blanket slides off revealing a little too much. I forgot we stripped each other of our clothes and she seems to have noticed me staring and turns invisible right away.

"John!" She shouts.

"What?" I ask.

"Umm instead of staring you could have warned me?" She says.

"Sorry my bad." I mutter. I see the blanket move and she sense her getting up she gets a tank top and some shorts and enters the bathroom. I hear the shower run. I decide to dress myself and use telekinesis to retrieve a some clothes.

**Marina/Seven POV:**

Eight and I walk down to living room. Yesterday Six and John mysteriously didn't come out. Nine checked the cameras but won't say what he saw. We postponed the trip to this morning because according to Nine "they're too at the moment and don't seem like they're gonna stop anytime soon." Kind of weird but oh well. I feel someone grab a hold of my hand and realize it's Eight. I look up and smile. Last night we were sort of busy ourselves. A flashback occurs of him taking off my shirt. I blush just thinking about it even though that's how far it went. He gives me a smile back. Then he frowns.

"I wish we didn't have to wake up so early it's only 6:30am" He says.

"Yeah, but you know Nine." I reply. We walk into the living room and find all of them there even Six and John. I raise my eyebrows at Six but she mouths later.

"Ok now that all of you are awake and RESPONDING." Nine say and glares at John and Six. I see John roll his eyes. It's sort of funny how they act like brothers at time.

"I have everything in the van except Eight and Marina's things" He says looking at me and Eight.

"I'm going to go shut this place down." He says with sadness in his eyes but it disappears before anymore of us can notice. I sort of feel bad I mean I do. It must be hard to come back when this reminds you of your Cepan. He walks towards the room.

"Well I'm going to go get the bags" Says Eight and he walks to our room. I turn my attention to Ella.

"Can you try communicating with Five to see if she's ok?" I ask. She nods.

"I can't get to her." Ella says. I can hear the worry in her sound.

"I'm sure she's fine right guys?" I look at Six and John they nod but I can tell they're just doing that for Ella's sake. Just before I'm about to say something Eight and Nine come down. Eight has our bags and Nine with a smirk on his face.

"Let's roll people!" He says. We pull into the elevator and the whole places shuts down.

"Goodbye Chicago!" Nine says. I see John roll his eyes.

"Where have I heard those words before?" He jokes.

"Shut up Johnny." Nine says but the look on his face confirms he doesn't mind and understands the joke between them.

***HOURS LATER**

We've been driving in this car for like forever. We've stopped twice at diners but I'm so tired I just lay my head on Eight's shoulder and close my eyes. I open them because i'm too bed up with sleeping and with Nine's reckless driving it's hard to sleep. We stop at a gas station and Nine gets out to fill the tank.

"You guys want anything?" John ask with his head ducked in the car Six is standing outside beside him.

"Chips and a soda" I say. Then look over the passanger seat and see Ella sleeping.

"Bring something for Ella." Bernie Kosar barks.

"Him too." I say. John nods. Then looks at Eight.

"Some donuts." He says.

"Alright" And he closes the door and walks towards the gas station with an arm around Six's waist. Then I feel one around my own. I turn and face Eight. He grins and gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I don't know about you but i'm tired of this "road trip" He says the grin still on his face.

"I have to agree, not to mention i'm dying of boredom." I say gloomily and look down at my hands.

"In that case..." Eight grins and before I can process what he's going to do he starts tickling me.

"Hey..Stop!" I start to protest but can't since i'm in a fit of giggles. He grins and starts to tickle me even more. The door opens and John and Six slide in.

"Guys ... help... me" I say in between laughs. Eight grins at them and Four just gives him a salute. He stops and Nine slides in.

"What'd I miss?" He grins and starts the engine.

**Six POV:**

I wake and find we're finally here. We still got an hour before having to meet up so we check in at a nearby hotel. We got three rooms John and I. Nine with Bernie Kosae. Eight and Marina along with Ella. I sit on the bed but get up and decide to take a shower when I emerge I find John no where In sight I walk towards the bed and someone grabs me from behind. I'm about to pound this person when I hear John's voice.

"Got ya!... Relax it's me." He says before I pound his face. I clutch onto my towel.

"John! You scared the he ll out of me!" I say.

"Sorry." He says enclosing me on a hug wrapping his arms around me. I break free and go grab some clothes. Shorts and a tank. John goes in the bathroom. I brush my hair and put it in a pony tail. I turn invisible and stand next to the doorway of the bathroom against the wall. John emerges only wearing a towel at the waist and I lunge at his back making him fall forward on the bed.

"What the...?" He says then grins.

"Six!" He says. I turn visible and grin. He flips me over and pins me down. I groan not another defeat.

"Ready to be defeated?" He says and grins.

"Nope!" I say and lift my feet and push him off. He rolls over on the side I'm about to pin him when I notice his towel came off and noticed this to because he immediately blushes I turn invisible and take his hand so he turns invisible.

"Thanks" He mutters.

"No problem" I reply the same way. Idk why we find it awkward since we've seen each other without clothes hence we stripped each other of them oh well. We he gets some clothes on we go back and sit on the bed. It's 3:00pm it'll take 15 minutes to get there so we should go. John and I exit our room and see the rest emerging I guess we were all thinking the same thing.

"Time to go find Five! Guys search for a sexy girl!" Nine exclaims. All of us groan.

**A/N: Hope you like it I wanted to get something up so here's some so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I ...Now...Present...Chapter...NINE!**

**Marina/7 POV:**

I see everyone else emerging from their rooms I guess we were all thinking the same thing. We stop in the middle of the hallway forming a huge clump.

"Should we take your backpacks?" Ella ask while looking up at us. We all knew backpacks meant chest but when you're constantly looking over your shoulder it becomes a habit. We all turn and look at John.

"Why do I have to decide?" He says.

"Because, you have to Johnny." Nine says while rolling his eyes. John just glares at him.

"Well how about we vote I think it'd be better to bring them along incase we encounter any mogs." He says scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't got a chest so either works for me." Six says.

"They are pretty useful at times so yes." I say. Ella nods in agreement.

" We should take them." Eight says.

"No way am I leaving my sexy staff behind!" Nine says. We all give a laugh sometimes it's just better to loosen up.

"Good now that we have that figured out get your chest everyone." John says and we go get our stuff.

**Six POV:**

We drive to 123 Avenue only to realize it's a park. How are we suppose to find her now? The others must be thinking the same thing because their faces cross the expression of confusion. I'm about to say something when Bernie Kosar takes off east of the park.

"BK! Wait up man!" Nine says rushing after him.

"Bk!" John says and goes after both Nine and Bernie Kosar. The remaining four of us look at each other and then take off after them. We stop when we reach them and find ourselves awkwardly standing over a girl who looks about 17. She's wearing some jean cuffed shorts and a plain green v neck. The color brings out her eyes which are caramel not to mention her dark blonde hair that's let down shining in the sun. I look down at myself suddenly feeling self conscious but shake the feel off. Nine steps forward. This is going to be interesting.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but this sexy guy over here" He pauses pointing at himself. We all groan.

"Needs to go and that's our dog." He says. The girl looks up and grins.

"So a sexy guy is leaving without letting him give him my number?" She says. All of our jaws drop who knew that would work in that way. I can see Nine is surprised but snaps back to reality and grins.

"Sure. What is it?" He ask playing along or at least I hope he is.

"Pretty simple, 555-555-5555" She says. All of us look at each other nervously.

"I'm guessing yours is 999-999-9999?" She ask nine. All of our jaws drop.

"Let me introduce myself I'm Camila but you guys can call me Mila I also go by 5" She says grinning.

"D amn!" Nine exclaims. Which makes us all snap into reality. I step out and offer my hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm four I go by John." I say.

"Good job staying alive" She replies. **(Credit to Pittacus Lore there)**

"Before we say anymore we need to get out of here it's not safe to talk in public and who knows if Mogs are nearby." Marina says. Just as she finishes we hear an explosion.

"So before we go smash those empty skulls of theirs i'd like to say my legacies are flying, telekinesis and shield." She says. She darts to her chest an pulls out a dagger.

"How does that work? I mean I have a dagger but doesn't look like that." John says.

"Watch and learn my friend!" She says and soars high into the sky when she's about 20 feet above the ground then throws her dagger with such force. But it's still in her hand? I see four of them pierce through the 4 columns of mogs making five go down in one dagger therefore killing 20 mogs at once! Well I can do that just not with my dagger. Nine extends his staff.

"Let's show these Mogs what we're capable of!" He says then charges towards them. I begin to form the face while striking rows of Mogs down with lightning.

**Five/Mila/Camila POV: **

I see all the garde fighting even the small one she's shooting nonstop with her guns. She managed to hide all of the chest I don't even know where they are exception of mine which is with Lulu. I turn to the blonde or is she even a blonde I see dark roots but oh well. She's forming a face with the clouds and striking down Mogs with lightning. Dang! she's strong. I turn to my right and see cocky running along the side of the trees jumping one tree to the next while stabbing Mogs with that staff of his. Then further down I see Curly shooting Mog cannons and snapping the necks of them. Then he disappears and reappears some where else. _What the hell? It's like he's... teleporting! Woah I wish I had that. _I see the girl with the brown hair whispering to a twig? The trees start to move caging the Mogs along with suffocating them. Sweet! Then she uses telekinesis to shoot down Mogs with their own cannons. Last I rotate to the left and see the blonde guy Johnny shooting fire balls. Then I get an idea. I activate my shield and go to my chest I pull out my Xitharis and fly over to Johnny.

"Can I use some of your fire?" I ask. Without hesitation he charges it form me and hands it over.

"Aim at your feet if you want to be a fireball" He says them dashes towards the other mogs. I do as he says and i'm engulfed in flames I almost panic but realize it doesn't burn. He's resistant to fire! I fly high up and extend my arms like a bird and dive down. I fly through rows of Mogs burning them causing them to turn to ash. When the flames dissolve I look around and notice that there were no more Mogs. I plant my feet on the ground.

"That was awesome!" Says Cocky pounding his fist in the air.

"No it wasn't it was tiring and annoying." Johnny says.

"Shut up Johnny can you get anymore wuss?" He retorts. I give a small laugh and he turns towards me and grins. I grin back. Curly teleports to us. We all stand in a clump.

"Well, we should get out of here before cops arrive and arrest us for destorying public property." Brown haired girl says. We all glance around and see benches flipped over trees burned on the ground. Dirt and mud everywhere. Then we all look at each other and burst into laughter.

"We're worse than the Mogs leaving destruction everywhere we go." Says Cocky.

"Yeah, so where are we heading?" Dark roots ask. Everyone looks at each other.

"North" I say. They look towards me and cock their heads.

"Why north?" Johnny says.

"You'll see." I say.

**A/N: I decided to end here to leave suspicion the next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: CHAPTER 10 In 5...4...3...2...1...read!**

**Six POV:**

We've stopped and now resting in some abandoned house north of Maine. Turns out we're heading to Canada for a reason I don't know but Five or I should say Camila said she'd tell us at dinner and dinner is now so here we are sitting at the dusty kitchen table we managed to clean. Marina sets the food on the table with the help of Ella.

"So why are we going to Canada?" I ask turning my attention towards Five. We're sitting at a rectangular table so John's at the edge with me on his right next to me Ella sits after that Marina. Across from John is Eight, then Five then Nine leaving an empty chair.

"Well I thought we're going to go pick up that Loric ally." She responds. All of our jaws drop how would she know he's there?

"Before any questions. I'd like to say when I was captive at the base in Washington I heard the Mogs talking about an explosion at the U.S base at New Mexico. The idiots talked in English so I was able to understand. They had some guy in their hands and threw him in the cell I was in. I assumed that he was suppose to go in the cell next to me but they didn't notice I was in the cell since I was quiet and was pretty much sitting in the dark corner." She looks around to see if any of us are following we all nod and she continues.

"The guy was unconscious so I turned my attention back to the guards. One of them said since it won't be hard to find this base they're moving the prisoners and everyone else to a base in Ontario Canada. They finally realized that they left the door still open closed it and walked away."

"That's all?" Eight ask.

"Nope, after about an hour the guy gained consciousness and I helped him sit against a wall. He told me his name was Sam Goode and he knew number four and six." She says stopping looking at John and then me." I wasn't sure if I could trust him so I asked him questions about Lorien he managed to answer four of them right when he collapsed in exhaustion. I knew that if he knew you two." She points at me and John. "Then it means you two have met meaning the charm is broken. I figured if they didn't know now then eventually they would and kill me."

"So basically you were prisoner met Sam, couldn't trust him, broke out and came here to meet us once knowing you could trust the guy you think we should save him?" Nine says simply.

"Well yeah but other reasons too. Once he gained consciousness he told me about his dad. After describing him I know I've seen his dad when they were escorting him to a different cell. So I figured those two know the answer of ending this war along with letting humans die in our war is wrong." She says sounding sensitive yet smart. I find myself jealous of her for i don't know what reason. John speaks up.

"Well then, but I think we all have this question in our heads but when you saw us how'd you know we were Loric?" He ask.

"Simple you could owe it to this guy." She smirks and points at Nine.

"What?" He ask.

"Way to go Nine if she could figure out who we were then almost everyone else can." John says.

"But how did he give us away?" Marina ask clearly confused.

"Well, last time we talked it was with the my globe and whatever you used. As it seems everything that comes out of his mouth has to do with him being awesome so talk about major ego." She says which makes us all laugh except Nine who scowls.

"I'll have you know whatever I say is true." He says grinning but then frowns when he realizes he just proved her point. Along with that we all laughed.

"So then I recognized his cockiness not to mention his voice or the fact that a group of teens are in the park doing nothing but looking around is pretty weird." She says.

"Well that's smart." Eight says.

"Wait, while you were battling I saw you have no scars how come?" Ella says. We all look at Camila this is something all of us need to hear.

"Well I'm wearing shorts and the last thing I need is to let everyone take notice of my scars so I applied cover up." She replies. The guys look at each other in confusion. Us girls roll our eyes even Ella knows what it is.

"It's make up idiots." Marina says. We all laugh. John yawns.

"We should get some sleep." Eight says.

"Who'll watch?" Marina ask rubbing her eyes. We look at each other.

"I will." Camila says.

"Ok then." John says getting up along with the rest of us we had to the 3 empty rooms. John and I in one, Ella, Marina and Eight in the other, and Nine is in the empty one along with Bernie Kosar. I guess when Five wakes one of us up she'll sleep on the couch or take Nine's room is he's on watch.

**Five/Mila/Camila POV:**

I sit on the steps of the abandoned house and look around. I hear a creak at the door and turn around activating my shield. When I realize it's cocky I deactivate my shield. He grins.

"Mind if I sit?" He ask. Sitting down beside me anyways.

"I don't remember saying no." I say.

"I don't remember you saying yes either." He retorts.

"So what brought you out anyways?" I ask.

"What? Is it illegal for a good looking guy like me to breath some fresh air?". I roll my eyes and arch my eyebrows for an explanation. He sighs.

"Just need to think." He says.

"You can do that?" I add a fake gasp and he grins.

"Yeah along with other things like kicking your a ss in a fight." He says.

"No way you couldn't hurt a fly." I say.

"Nah that's Johnny but this sounds like a challenge." He says.

"Yeah it is." Before he can say anything I fly and land on the roof.

"Objects?" He says from below.

"Nah, let's see what you got without help." I say.

"Oh don't worry I was asking for your benefit not mine." He retorts he gives me a cocky smile before running to the side of the house and up the wall stopping on the roof. Shoot I forgot he had that ability. If I fly any higher people would possibly see me even if we're in the middle of no where but If I fly back down he'll think i'm a chicken. So I guess I go to fight. He notices this too and smirks.

"Tired of running?" He says with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Always but never tired of punching." I say before he can process what I meant I run up and punch him in the face. He tumbles backwards.

"And I thought Six punches hard." He says while rubbing his jaw.

"Hey, how about we make this interesting?" I say. He stops rubbing his jaw and raises an eyebrow.

"If I win you've got to tell everyone tomorrow morning that I beat your a ss and you begged for mercy." I say knowing he's so cocky I know it'd be too much to admit.

"So lie?" He grins.

"Nah, you're not gonna lie just tell the truth." I reply smoothly.

"I already do, but anyways If I win you've got to give prince charming here a kiss." He says.

"Sounds like a win-win situation to me." I say but blush when I realize what I've said. He grins when he sees my reaction._ Way to be stupid. _He runs up to me and swings his feet underneath mine. I fall to the floor. Lying there I grab his leg and pull he falls to the ground. I get up and take a a few steps back so I'm out of reach he gets up and charges towards me I give him a kick to the stomach but he dodges grabs my foot and pushes it back making me topple back and fall. He gives out a laugh.

"I thought you'd be harder to beat!" He says in between laugh.

"Oh don't worry I haven't shown anything yet." I say. I charge towards him and do a high kick to his chest _dang he got some abs _ with his weight I manage to throw him back a few steps and fly a little high careful not to fly too high and land behind him. I hook my arm around his and flip him into the ground.

"Good but not good enough!" He gets up and sprints he's a blur I try to trace his movement but he's too fast before I can do anything he kicks me in the shoulder I fall back and he pins me down. I remember Sierra my cepan's words. _Never underestimate your enemy. _Those words echo my head and I shut my eyes trying to blank out the memory the memory of her being killed. I feel Cocky's hand loosen his grip and sit off to the side.

"Sorry did I stop your circulation or something?" He ask. I'm not really in the mood for joking around I sit up and stare at the trees ahead.

"Hello?" He says waving his hand in front of my face I turn and face him.

"Sorry did I hurt you too bad or something?" He ask scratching the back of his neck.

"What? No it's just something else." I say I float down to ground level and sit on the porch steps like before. I see him walk down the wall and he sits next to me.

"What is it?" He says. I hesitate should I tell him? My mouth acts on it's own.

"My cepan... Sierra." I say he nods in understandmeant. I wonder where his cepan is. Maybe I should know about his before he knows about mine.

"What happen to your cepan?" I say turning my head towards him.

"Just like the rest of us" He says looking down at the floor. Dead, that's what happened his cepan died.

"How?" I ask barely making a sound.

"I was stupid, careless, foolish anything the opposite of right. It was my fault, I lead a Mog to our house. We killed him but I guess that was kind of suspicious. The next thing you know I'm in a cell and they're torturing my cepan Sandor I didn't crack but one day I snapped I broke through the force field that separated us and killed him out of mercy. To end his torture." He says. As I look at him I don't see the cocky smile or expression but an expression of sadness and loneliness.

"Not your fault" I manage to say. He looks up still with sadness in his eyes.

"How so? It's my fault he's dead no matter what I do nothing will change that." He says suddenly he clenches his fist, stands up and chucks a nearby stick so far. Before I can control myself I pull him down and rub his back.

"Shh someone will hear us." I whisper, barley but oh well. He seems to have calmed down and relaxes.

"You should get some sleep." I say.

"You too, we've both been awake for a while." He says.

"I'll wake Johnny you can take the third room I'll take the couch." I realize this is a way of saying thanks I also know that what happened tonight will stay between us even the others won't know. I walk back in he already went to wake up John I sleep on the couch anyways he needs the room way more than me anyways. I close my eyes and lie there for about 5 minutes when I feel something pick me up and I'm being carried I open my eyes just a crack and realize it's Cocky. Maybe there's more to him than I thought I continue to act asleep and he lays me down on the bed and heads towards the door.

"Wait" I say scooting over to one side of the bed. He turns around and raises his eyebrows.

"Room for two?" I say even though I just met him he's different and after tonight it's kind of cruel to let him sleep on the couch. He cocks his head to left trying to decide whether I meant it or not. I give a laugh and he walks over I make some more room.

"Thanks" He mutters.

"No problem" And like that we drift off to sleep with our backs facing each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews keep it up! Here's chapter 11 hope you like it. =) Sorry for not posting for awhile but things have been hectic! Anyways sort of took the idea of a holiday gift which would be this chapter =D. But I should be able to post more lately guess what people? Here's a hint of the next chapter: saving Sam!**

**Five/Mila/Camila POV:**

I wake up and feel my bruises aren't hurting I open my eyes and see the browned haired girl touching my bruises. I feel an icy feeling and then there's no more pain. I sit up she lets me but then continues to do whatever she's doing.

"How are you doing that?" I ask. She looks up and smiles I give her one back.

"I have the legacy of healing the sick and wounded." She replies.

"Cool so you're like a super nurse?" I say with a grin. She lets out a light laugh.

"Sure if you put it that way." She says.

"What else can you do?" I ask.

"Well I can also see in the dark, breath underwater, and telekinesis. I know pretty weak." She says adding a shrug.

"Not at all, those are awesome and helpful in many situations." I say though this girl has doubt in herself no way do I. She looks up again.

"Really?" She ask in disbelief.

"Yeah and the thing you did the other day with the trees that was impressive better than my dagger." I give her a smile and she returns one.

"What's your name?" I ask I realize I don't know any of their names never mind their numbers.

"Marina" She replies.

"Nice I'm Camila but you can call me Mila. Well I know I said that but yeah." I say with a laugh. She lets one out too.

"Yeah we're aware." She replies still smiling.

"What number are you?" I ask.

"Seven"

"That's a lucky number!" I say with a goofy smile. Which makes her burst into laughter. This girl isn't so bad not bad at all.

"If you say so. Well I've healed your wounds." She says getting up.

"Thanks but how did you know about them." I ask.

"Nine told me." She replies then heads for the door.

"Oh thanks again" I say.

"No problem breakfast in 10" She says then walks out. I turn my head away from the wall and observe my arms nothing no scratch bruise or anything. I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in" I say without looking to see who it is. The person sits right next to me and I realize it's Cocky.

"How you feeling?" He says. I give a laugh.

"Fine thanks."

"What's so funny? I mean other than your face." He says which makes me burst into laughter. He grins clearly amused.

"Well one second your soft and the next thing you know you're a cocky jerk." I say. He stands up in protest.

"I am not soft that's not in my vocabulary my dear." He says.

"You know what vocabulary means?!" I say and pretend to be surprised widening my eyes. He grins.

"Yeah I know what many things mean." He says as he sits back down about an inch away.

"So what happen?" He ask turning serious. It takes me a minute to realize what he means.

"An accident" I say looking at the ground.

"We were in Brazil I was 15 at the time. We lived in the rain forest or near it anyways. One day a new neighbor moved in. His name was Charlie and he was at the time a very kind person. My cepan Sierra thought it'd be nice to give him some cookies so she went over even though I thought it was a bad idea considering we hardly know him. Unfortunately they started talking more becoming like best friends." I pause looking at him and he nods indicating he's following then I look back at the ground.

"So about 2 weeks after he invited us for dinner. I wasn't really happy with the idea, I found him weird and felt that he couldn't be trusted but I agreed to go for Sierra's sake. So while we were eating I excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I went to the bathroom I opened a door but it was actually a closet. The thing was it was filled with syringes moments later Charlie came by to tell me where the bathroom is but he found me next to the open closet. He look at me then threw me to the wall and was starting to choke me I tried to resist but them a blue dome appeared around me and he was blown back. I had developed my shield legacy. While he was unconscious I rushed and told Sierra she didn't believe me but when I managed to convince her we headed to the door. I looked back and saw him limping but he threw a knife I ducked but it hit Sierra in the neck. I was so mad I killed him. I ran back to our house gathered some things and darted to the forest not wanting to be caught or suspected as a killer of two people. In the forest I met Lulu. She was in a form of a parrot and followed me for days. Eventually I took time to observe her and then she morphed into a different type of parrot so I knew she was a chimera. I've been with her ever since. " I look at the ground not wanting to see his laughing expression on how pathetic I am but instead I feel his arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry" He says and I lean my head on his shoulder. Was he doing this to be polite or because he actually cares? I guess I'll never know because we hear a cough and we turn our heads and see it's the blonde with the dark roots. Man I really need to learn their names.

"Hey sweetheart need something?" He says giving her that cocky smile. _Sweetheart? _If he's with her why's he wasting time with me? I feel anger rush into me and get up.

"Oh yeah Marina said breakfast." I say as I exit the door and into the hallway._ And I was actually falling for someone like him?_

**Four/John POV:**

I throw a punch at Nine he easily deflects it. After breakfast we all agreed we should train right away. He throws a kick to my knee and he misses. It seems his mind is distracted. He throws a careless punch and I dodge.

"Dude why are you distracted usually you do whatever you can to beat my a ss." I say.

"I'm not distracted" He says but he's not even facing me he's looking at the other then I realize he's looking at Mila who's with Marina in the distance.

"Dude! You like her!" I say laughing my head off I've seen him flirt with Six but just out of annoyance. He whips his head and turns to me.

"Shut up Johnny" He says then glances back at Camila. I roar with laughter this guy is as clear as glass.

"Right that's way you watch her like that?" I ask.

"Watching her like what?" He says turning his attention back at me.

"Aha! so you admit to watching her!" I say starting to crack up holding my ribs from the ache. He steps towards me with his nose only an inch away and grabs my shirt collar.

"Shut up Johnny, you tell anyone and I'll whoop your ass so much that you won't have one." He says releasing me and stalks off. I roar with laughter and fall to the ground still clutching my sides. I recover and Six joins me sitting with her feet laid out in front of her and her arms back holding her up she runs her hand through her hair and sighs. I find myself drooling but then recover.

"What was that about?" She ask. I lay down with my head on her lap.

"Um..." I remember Nine's threat in my head also even if he didn't threaten me I still wouldn't have told. Regardless of his annoying personality I still wouldn't embarrass him like that even if he's embarrassed me countless times.

"First time I beat his a ss" I say and flash a grin. She lets out a laugh and plays with my curls on my forehead.

"Are you growing these out?" She ask.

"Yup, like em? They're one of a kind." I say. She laughs.

"Yeah and I also like this." She says leaning down and gives me a kiss I sit up and give her one she lays her head on my lap this time but sits up right away.

"Is there something on my pants." I say while inspecting myself. She laughs.

"No but I have to say something." She says glancing over at Camila, who is sitting with Marina and Ella in the shade they look like they're having a good time. She looks back at me.

"What do you have to say?" I ask.

"Five is a *****" She says. I fall back on my back and laugh like there's no tomorrow.

"What's so funny?" She says. I sit up and study her. Is she jealous?

"Well for one thing her name is Camila or prefers to go by that anyway, second I don't see how she is and third by the way you look at her it seems your jealous." I brace myself hoping not to get beat up but instead nothing comes.

"What would I be jealous of?" She says in disgust.

"I don't know you're the jealous one." I say putting a shrug. I scoot closer to her so our thighs are touching and stroke her hair. She leans her head on my shoulder so she must have calmed down.

**Five POV:**

I walk into the house to get drinks for Marina, Ella and I. I noticed dark roots with John they look cute together but if she's with him why does Cocky call her sweetheart? I remember the morning and notice Cocky on the couch with a scowl on his face I'm about to ask what's wrong but remember what happened this morning and just head into the kitchen. I grab three bottles of water and walk out of the kitchen. He not on the couch? Where could he have gone that fast? I reach for the door and his face appears in front of mine and he gives me a peck on the lips. I drop the bottles. I see he's hanging from the ceiling. His black hair is hanging his shirt fell downwards with the flip so part of his torso is revealed showing off his abs and he has that cocky smile on his face I wipe my mouth and take a step back.

"What the heck!" I say. He drops onto the floor and roars with laughter.

"You scared the sht out of me!" I yell. He just continues to laugh.

"Well I was promised a kiss wasn't I?" He says a gives me his cocky grin. I find myself grinning even though I almost had a heart attack I see the fun in what he just did.

"Well why don't you get a kiss from your girlfriend?" I ask.

"Girlfriend?" He ask looking confused. How can he pretend?

"Yeah the girl with the dark roots and blonde hair." I say crossing my arms. He's still sitting on the floor trying to recover from his laughing.

"Oh Six? Nah I'm too good for her. So she took Johnny as a second choice." We both know it mean nope she's with John. So does that mean he doesn't like her?

"Wonder what she saw in you then." I say playing along. He grins.

"Just like everyone sees me. Sexy and strong!" He says lifting his shirt revealing his abs again. I come closer and lean down squinting my eyes.

"What am I suppose to see?" I say still squinting.

"Abs, they're there 100% pure man!" He says. I poke feeling them.

"You mean 100% pure woman?" I say looking up and grinning.

"Yeah it attracts the ladies ." He says flashing another grin. I laugh this guy is so cocky i'm surprised it's not his actually name. Curiosity overcomes me.

"What's your name anyways?" I ask.

"Sexy guy." He says. I laugh.

"No seriously I'm Camila so you're..." He hesitates wondering if telling me would be the right thing.

"Stanley" He mutters. Stanley?! I'm about to laugh but then realize to have a name like that he must trust me to actually admit it. He eyes me suspiciously seeing any sign of laughing I just sit next to him. We sit there for a moment with our thighs an inch apart and our feet laid out in front of us. I break the silence.

"Nice name did you choose it yourself?" I say. He raises his eyebrows knowing I don't have to bother but then his expression softens realizing I didn't laugh in the first place.

"Nope my cepan." He says. I stare at my hands and notice how small they are compared to his without thinking I hold up his hand and hold it up against mine. I study the difference in size his is probably double mine but not much difference.

"What are you doing?" He says but he doesn't jerk his hand away he just leans in and observes.

"You have a small hand woman." He says which makes me laugh he grins. I realize we're sitting right in front of door and about to suggest we should move out of the way when Marina opens the door but it's stopped halfway when it meet with cocky's other thigh. She pokes her head in and is about to say something when she sees Nine sitting next to me and our hands up touching each other she just closes the door and leaves. My cheeks burn with embarrassment I look at cocky and see his is too. I release his hand right away.

"Shoot I forgot I was bringing back drinks." I say under my breath and curse. I hear him laugh.

"If I knew I was that much of a distraction then I wouldn't have startled you like that." He says letting out another laugh.

"How long were you suppose to go?" He says.

"20 minutes ago" I mutter. He laughs even more falling on his back. I glare at him. He lifts his head a little but sees my expression and falls back down laughing harder. I smack his thigh. He sits up.

"Hey don't try to beat me up you failed last time that you were paralyzed." I get up.

"No wait I didn't mean it like that." He says getting up and laying his hand on my shoulder I jerk my shoulder away and grab the water bottles that were still laying on the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" He says but I ignore he has no right to tease me about Sierra's death no right whatsoever! Infact he has no right to tease anyone about their cepan's death. I march across the lawn over to Ella and Marina who are still sitting where I left them. I hand them each a bottle and sit down with a scowl on my face I open my bottle and jug down the water with frustration. Ella and Marina look at each other.

"Are you ok?" Marina says. I realize I'm being selfish by taking my anger on them so I pull off a fake smile and answer.

"Yeah I'm ok." But really deep down I know i'm not.

**Marina/Seven POV:**

I observe Mila while she's talking with Ella she isn't alright and I bet it has something to do with Nine. But, I walked in and they were practically holding hands so what must of happened?

"Ella can you go get me another water bottle?" I ask Mila realizes what I'm trying to do and offers she'll get it.

"No it's alright you just went Ella can you?" I look at Ella she nods and goes understanding I need to ask Mila something.

"Alright spill it." I say when Ella's out of ear shot.

"Spill what?" She says acting like there's no problem but we both know she failed to disguise.

"I walk in and you two are practically holding hands the next thing you know you're all mad and stomp out of there." I say. She sighs.

"Something between us only if you knew what happened last night you'd understand." She says. What does she mean by that? I guess she doesn't want to talk about it. Ella returns and hands me a bottle.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome Marina" She says giving me a smile I smile back.

"Hey guys!" We turn our heads towards John. He waves us over so we follow. I see Eight is already there I wonder where he was I'll just ask him later.

"Where's Nine?" John says.

"Inside" I say.

"Camila can you go get him?" He says.

"I'l get him" I say and sprint over to the door. I look back and see Camila giving me a smile saying thanks I nod and head in. I see Nine sitting on the sofa with a scowl. I walk in and when he sees me he looks up then goes back to scowling.

"Meeting outside" I say without a word he gets up and walks to the door. I stop him before he opens the door.

"What happen between you two?" I say. He looks at me we hardly talk but I have a feeling he feels guilty.

"I said something stupid that I shouldn't have." He says flatly blowing his bangs out of his face.

"Which was...?" I say.

"Teased her about her cepan."

"WHAT!" I almost yell.

"Exactly but I didn't mean it like that I wasn't thinking!" He says.

"Then tell her." I say.

"I did she just stomped off." He said.

"Well try harder." And like that I turn around and we head out. We get back to the circle and I can see Mila trying to get as far away from him as possible no one seems to notice.

"Ok I think it's time we make a plan to save Sam." He says.

"Um Johnny why are we planning out here? You want someone to over hear?" Nine says flatly.

"He has a point John" Eight says.

"Right, let's go inside." He says. We head to the house.

**Five/Camila POV:**

We head back to the house and a I feel a strong grip on my lower arm._ Cocky. _Not really in the mood for his dumbness. He tugs me back and spins me around.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" He whispers we're still walking towards the house.

"Then why did you say it!" I whisper.

"I'm really sorry! And I don't really apologize ask Johnny! But I didn't mean it like that I just wanted to piss you off but not in that way." He says. I jerk my arm away I climb up onto the porch about to open the door when he grabs my arm spins me around so i'm facing him and smashes his lips into mine. This wasn't like the peck this one he actually feels and I sort of too. I grab his face and kiss him back when we stop for air he takes my hand and we turn to go in when we realize the door was open and all that was there was the clear screen. Everyone's face had their jaw dropped. I look at Cocky then the crowd then him again he seems to be doing the same thing and then we burst into laughter. We join them and John starts.

"Ok we know he's in Ontario which is a day drive from here so when we get there we'll check into a hotel nearby. After that we're going to attack and just search for Sam."

"Hate to break it to you Johnny but that's suicide." Nine says. He's right that can just get us all killed.

"I have an idea, or at least part A" I say. Everyone turns to face me.

"Johnny I bet you she has a better plan" I elbow him and he fakes pain.

"Shut up and let her talk Nine." John says.

"Well we should first know where and what the layout of the base is." I say. They nod.

"Then we can make a plan to find him and save him." Six says finishing my thought. I turn to her and smile but she just looks blankly at me and turns her attention back to the group. Alright then I'll keep in mind to avoid her. I look over at Eight, thank goodness Marina filled me in on the names and numbers.

"But what is the plan?" He ask.

"We can send in a rescue team" Ella offers.

"No" Cocky says we all turn our attention to him now he's actually serious.

"We're stronger together and really I have no intention of seeing any of your scars burn into my ankle just yet(Credit to Pittcaus Lore)." He says flatly.

"Believe it or not Nine's right we're stronger together and each of us has a legacy that we all need. Not to mention we all just got together the last thing we need is to split up again." John says. We all nod.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go save a human!" Six says. We all look at each other and then pump our fist in the air.

"Yeah!" We say in usion.

After getting our stuff Cocky and I sit on the steps waiting for the others.

"This feels familiar?" He says. I turn my head towards him. We're about five inches gap between us. I get up and sit right next to him that our thighs are touching.

"Mind if I sit?" I ask. He grins.

"I don't remember saying yes." He says.

"I don't remember you saying no either." I say. We grin at each other and then his face turns serious.

"Look I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to upset you." He says then look at the ground. I lean in and give him a peck on the cheek.

"It's alright." I say. He turns towards me and grins I grin back we lean in and our lips collide.

**A/N: What'd you guys think? The next chapter should be up by the latest friday if not then Saturday won't take long promise btw about what happened in CT**

**RIP Victims 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't posted when I said it would but I've been having internet problems lately. Chapter 12 is in Ella...Stanley...Joseph...Marina...Maren...Mila...John...3...2...1 ( see what I did there? Tell me if you get it. Btw someone asked why Six doesn't like Five I added this first part to help you guys understand Just so you know this starts right after the last part of chapter 11 so it's the same scene. Happy New Years Btw so sorry for not updating.**

**Camila/Five POV: **

We disconnect when we hear a cough. We look up and Cocky starts talking and we both stand up.

"Johnny! Has anyone ever told you to mind your manners?"Cocky says.

"Like you were." John says grinning. These two always fight and act like siblings i'm surprised they aren't.

"I was, in privacy until you showed up and ruined everything." Cocky retorts and then pushes John. John glares and he pushes him back. They continue to shove at each other until they're about five feet from the car.

"Come on guys enough fighting." I say and they separate from one another.

"She's right I mean she's defiantly on my side." Cocky says confidently. I grin time to pi ss him off.

"Actually I'm on his side." I say then walk over and stand by John and grin. He grins and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"See that Nine? I win again." He says and grins again. Cocky glares at him and walks towards the car. I look at John and we burst into laughter.

"Shut it you two!" Cocky yells from behind.

"That was fun we should pi ss him off more often." John says. I nod and grin in agreement.

"Absolutely, I'm gonna go calm him down now." I say he nods.

**Six POV:**

I walk out to the "living room" and see the front door is open I walk up to go close it then I see right before i'm going to close it John has his arms around Five's shoulders and him and her are grinning at Nine. _What the he ll?! _I turn invisible so no one notices and continue to watch. Then I see Nine storm off to the car and the two burst into laughter. Furious I walk back to our room and sit on the bed. This is just an example of her bitc hyness all she does is look good and flirt with the guys I mean the next thing you know Eight will be drooling all over her. She already has Marina and Ella on her side. Even her chimera flirts with Bernie Kosar or that's what I've seen anyways. John walks in and I quickly change my expression.

"Hey time to go." He says. I get up and walk right out. I can just picture his surprised face.

**Five Mila POV:**

I have to admit pi ssing off your boyfriend is pretty fun. Wait are we even together? I mean we exchanged a few kisses but that doesn't mean we're together right or does it? I walk up to him with a pout on my face.

"Johnny dumped me" I tell him in an innocent voice. He grins.

"Is that so?" He says still grinning. I nod innocently.

"I think I need a hug." I say. He plays along.

"Well come and get one." He says and unfolds his arm crossed position I walk into his arms and we both start laughing. I can feel his chest vibrating with laughter as I place my head on it.

"So why'd he dump you?" He says still playing along. I try to come up with a smart reason but he speaks again.

"Don't be shy I know it's because of that big mouth of yours." He says I pull away and he's grinning. I grin.

"Well if you don't like my big mouth you won't be getting anymore of these." I say making a kissing expression. He fakes a surprised look and cups my hands in his.

"Please! I'm sorry!" He says still playing along. I grin.

"Oh it's alright I forgive you." I say. He grins.

"Of course you would no one ever stays mad at this." He says confidently.

"Right..." I say.

"Yup, anyways since you forgive me can I get one of these." He says pointing to his lips while grinning. I grin this guy is so obnoxious.

"Sure." I say and reach up and give him a kiss but them wrap my arms around his neck his on my waist and we continue to kiss.

"Get a room you two." We break apart but I hold his hand. We see it's Eight and he's with Marina who's obviously trying to hold her laughs. They're holding hands and Eight's free hand has 2 duffle bags while Marina's free hand is held to her mouth trying effortlessly to hide her giggles. I look at Cocky and we grin.

"Don't be jealous" Cocky says.

"Oh shut up." Eight says grinning. I feel Cocky's hand lead me to the front door of the car and he opens it.

"After you." he says in an exaggerated tone then winks at Eight.

"That's how it's done my friend." I hear Cocky say as he closes the door. Cocky opens the door and slides into the driver's seat I hear Marina and Eight slide into the back. I lean towards cocky turn and grin at Marina before giving Cocky a peck on the cheeks then sit back normally on my own seat. We all eye each other and burst into laughter. To be honest it's funny trying to show off who can be the better couple. I hear a cough and Cocky and I turn and we see Marina give Eight a peck on the lips then she lays her head on his shoulder and they both smirk. I look at Cocky and we burst into laughter which is soon joined by Eight and Marina. We then hear a door open and in slides first Ella followed by Six and John. At last the Chimeras hop in the form of rabbits.

"What's so funny?" John ask.

"Nothing that concerns you Johnny" Cocky says which makes all of us laugh with the exception of John which gives him a scowl.

"Everything taken care of?" Marina ask. By this she's asking if all evidence of us ever being here is being rid of.

"Yup." John replies.

"Alright then let's get this show on the road!" Cocky says.

**Marina/7 POV:**

We finally arrived in Ontario Canada. So far we've been waiting approximently 20 minutes to just get a room. What takes so long? I wonder what everyone's up to I take a look around the room and see Ella with John and Six who are at the check in counter. Nine and Five are sitting on a sofa talking and laughing with each other. I find myself staring and jealous. I wish Eight and I were like that.

"I believe girls call it cute." I hear Eight say from behind me and I jump. He notices how startled I was and gives a laugh.

"You scared me again!" I say remembering the time at the diner. I assume he does too.

"Oh yeah but this one was much more fun I got you to jump!" He says still laughing then he turns serious.

"Yeah we're all thinking it those two are inseparable." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean she's like the key to his door. When was the last time you've seen him laugh that much other than embarrassing John. She's the only one that can open him. I bet you if we still didn't find her he'd be off against the wall all dull with a scowl on his face. Just watch them and you'll understand." Eight says still looking at them. I guess he's still feeling that loneliness he has in India.

"I know what you mean. I've noticed it too." Is all I manage to say because the more I think about it the more jealous I become but I admire the relationship. I look at Eight who's looking at his wristwatch.

"We've been waiting for 30 minutes how long does this take?" He ask. I give me a kiss full on the lips and take his hand.

"Let's find out" I say as I lead him to the counter I don't dare to look back at his expression afraid of what it might be as we approach the counter I see Five and Nine are there too.

"That's bull you know!" Nine shouts to the man at the counter. I see five push him to the side and talk with him. I look at Eight and he nods. Then I turn to face Ella when I realize she's not here. Where did she go? Panic overcomes me did a mog take her secretly I'm interrupted of my train of thoughts when I hear a little girl's voice.

"Mister what is that?" The girl who looks about five says pointing at the money in John's hand. I realize the girl is Ella before I can process anything. I hear Ella's voice in my head.

_The man thinks it's fake just because he doesn't believe teenagers can have that much._

_How many rooms are we renting? _

_4, One for Mila and Nine, John and Six, Eight and you, and me with the chimeras. _I blush at the comment of Eight and I. But confused, why is Ella not rooming with one of us?

_Why are you alone you could have came with me._

_It's alright I need to think to myself for awhile. _I hear her say before she turns her attention back to commotion. Think about what? Crayton? She did lose him not long ago.

"It's money" Six says grinning noticing a plan is forming.

"Money?" I hear little Ella say as she looks at the man.

"No it's not real" The man says. Ella furrows her eyebrows.

"It look like money?" Ella says.

"Yes.. but"

"Smell like money?" Ella says.

"Yes..but"

"Taste like money?" Ella says.

"Yes.. but it's not-" He says before Ella cuts him off.

"Then it is money." Ella says.

"It's..." He says looking down at Ella who makes a cute unresistable expression.

"Oh alright" He says while muttering somethings I see the other garde grin at each other. Ella just saved us. I see her walk towards the elevator.

"Little girl where are you going?" The man says.

"Mommy!" Ella says pressing the button. We pay and head over to the elevator that opens by the time we get there. We all step in and turn to Ella.

"Ella that was amazing!" Six says. I see Ella smile.

"Thanks." She says then transforms back into her normal state.

"What wasn't amazing is that guy giving us crap." Nine says flatly blowing the hair out of his face. I expect Five or I should say Mila to say something comforting but instead she flicks his ear and grins.

"You're giving us crap right now with that attitude of yours" She says grinning which makes us all laugh even Nine pulls a grin. I look and Eight and he gives me the nod then flashes me a goofy smile I turn away trying to hide the laughter.

"Well my attitude is fine as it always it is" Nine says flashing a grin. We all groan.

"My god Nine how much cocky can you get?" Six says.

"Sorry It's my nature behavior live with it." Nine retorts.

"I'll live with it and you can live with this punch to your face" Six says lunging herself towards him.

"Woah woah! Calm down!" I hear John say as he pulls Six away from him. I see Five pulling Nine away from Six also.

"We don't need this right now!" I yell then the elevator opens revealing an elderly couple. We all stop at once and head to our rooms after receiving the keys from John. I walk in and plump down onto the bed.

"Well what a day" I say. Eight teleports next to me.

"Yeah tell me about it" He says laying on the bed.

**Five/Mila POV:**

"You saw that right?" Cocky says sitting crossed position on the ceiling with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. I'm just laying on the bed looking up at him.

"Ya, saw the whole thing now please come down?" I say.

"Nah I'll be up here for awhile" He says.

"Fine If you're not coming down I'm going up" I say with crossed arms.

"Fine by me I'm still not going anywhere" He says. He really must be mad. I sigh which makes him look my direction and his expression softens but then he quickly goes back toscowling. Ok looks like he'll be there unless someone gets him down. I study his face and try to understand how the fight in the elevator can get him this mad when I realize it didn't. I suddenly know why he's mad and when I look back him I see him pacing the room. I fly up to him. Hovering.

"Hey" I say but he keep pacing and I know with that super hearing of his he heard me which confirms my thinking.

"Um hello?" Still no reply. He's not walking in the direction of the bed and when he's above it I fly over and grab his arm. With a little effort I spin him around and I fly upside down. While still holding his arm. I open my mouth to speak but he stops me by putting his thumb on my forehead and my hair flys back.

"What the heck?" I ask.

"You can stop flying I just gave you anti gravitational powers." He says. I carefully put my feet on the ceiling and deactivate my flying. I'm actually still on the ceiling he begins to turn away but I grab him back.

"You're not mad at Six you're mad at me." I say looking into his eyes.

"What?" He ask obviously trying to hide the truth. I release my grip on him.

"Back at what happened at the house." I say.

**Nine POV(NEVER BEFORE SEEN):**

Dam it! How did she figure it out? I hate her for that, I hate Sandor for leaving, I hate Maddy for betraying me, I hate Mogs for almost killing off my race, I hate Setrakus Ra son of a ..., , but most of all I hate myself. I hate my myself for the year I've spent trying to hide the fact that it's my fault that's Sandor's dead, it's my fault that Maddy and her parents are dead, it's my fault Johnny's dang friend is back there receiving torture, it's my fault for all those things, and I hate that i'm too much of a coward to tell her how I feel. I look up at her with that gleaming hair of her and her sweet caramel eyes.

"You're mad at me when I chose John over you even though it was joke."

Five/Mila POV:

I know he's mad at me ever since he's not been exactly himself. I know that even though it was a joke he took it seriously and it somehow hurt him. I know it's something he's been trying to bury under that cocky face of his. I know there's something missing but I don't know what.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it hurt you."

**Nine POV:**

She's sorry? I'm the one who was being the a$s. She doesn't know about Maddy or even half the story of Sandor.

"It's not your fault you don't know the whole story." She raises her eyebrow in an arch formation making her look sezy as ever.

**Five/Mila POV:**

I raise my eyebrows. What does he mean by full story? I realize it's not really the time for this and step forward that our bodies are only separated by an inch worth of space. His hand reach up and strokes my hair I lean in and place my head on his chest which is quickly wrapped by his arm and he continues to stroke my hair. I pull away to give him a kiss when I feel myself fall but then land something strong and sturdy.

"Sorry should have warned it wears off after some time." He says with a grin. With that grin I know we're ok. I grin back and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thanks superman"

"No problem Louis Lane" He says grinning back.

**Seven/Marina POV:**

I have my head on his chest as he strokes my hair.(They're laying down btw)

"What are you thinking about?" Eight ask.

"Nothing really just about this whole rescue mission." I reply.

"What about it?" He continues. I lift my head so I'm looking right at him with a worried look on my face.

"What if something goes wrong? What if we can't save him? What if we lose someone?" I bury my face back in his chest frightened but then embarrassed.

"Shh.. It'll be alright" He says stroking my hair.

"How do you know?" I say looking him in the face again.

"We're Loric there's nothing we can't do" He says then flashes me a goofy smile. I give a small laugh.

**Four/John POV:**

"I swear if he wasn't Loric he'd be dead already that son of ..." I hear Six mutter to herself and I give her a smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" She says giving me a glare. I burst out laughing. She raises an eyebrow i'm pretty sure if I was someone else I'd have a broken arm by now.

"Well first you hate Mila now you hate her boyfriend." I say still trying to hold back laughs. She opens her mouth to reject.

"First off I already hated him and second what do you mean boyfriend?" She ask.

"Isn't it obvious those two are definently a couple no doubt." I reply. What is she talking about?

"Well she flirts with everyone I just assumed the bi***ch wasn't permanently interested. I mean even that Chimera of hers flirts with Bernie Kosar" She replies flatly . Flirts with everyone? I have a lump in my throat and my eyes widen she must have seen the whole pi ssing Nine off scene and thought the wrong thing.

"Yeah I saw" She says looking at the ground not caring less.

"It wasn't like that..." I start but she cuts me off.

"I know." She says I almost choke.

"What?" I say in disbelief she must of catches it and playfully punch me on the should I pretend it hurt.

"Ow! And what do you mean you know?" I ask.

"Well if she's with that son of a ... then I guess you guys were p!ssing him off" She says. Then she grins.

"Great job! Next time invite me!" She says with a grin. I grin back.

"Sure thing" I say. I look over at her and see a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"What if we fail?" She ask.

"We won't." I say and give her a reassuring squeeze.

**Ella POV:**

I pace around in the room. I know we won't fail we just need a proper plan but what? I wish Crayton was still here he'd make this much eaiser. I feel something at my feet and look down to see Bernie and Lulu in the form of two golden retrievers. I squat down and scratch around. Their tails wag with pleasure. I give a laugh.

"What if we fail guys?" I ask. They both bark in response.

"You're right we won't we're gonna charge through that base just like we did in New Mexico!" I say. Lulu cocks her head in confusement.

"Tell you the details later or Bernie will." Bernie Kosar bark in agreement. An idea comes to mind. _Just like New Mexico._

**A/N: SO sorry haven't updated but I wanted to get this up fr that reason. What do you think the plan will be? Successful or failure?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry haven't updated lately you can thank school for that anyways now to the story.

**John/Four POV:**

I wake up with the sound of a door opening I quickly sit up and about to get up and brace myself incase anything invaded but calm down because if I was really being invaded I'd possibly have a wall of this room blasted to bits. I notice that the door opened was the bathroom's door and see Six walk out and head over to a mirror that's plastered on a wall. She's combing through her hair with just a towel wrapped around her.

"Finally woke up?" She ask.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I ask.

"Almost 9 you should get ready, Marina stopped by telling us to meet at Ella's room." She says while combing her hair.

"But we haven't ate breakfast" I whine. She turns around and faces me with cold eyes.

"First off we're going to order room service and second of all, all that you should be worrying about is saving Sam" I look right into her eyes and can tell she's at the brink of tears. I walk over to her and put my arms around her enveloping her in a hug. I don't hear anything but I could tell she's crying. I hug her tighter. After a while she snaps back to warrior mode. I know she hates being vulnerable and hates it even more when it's in front of someone. She pulls away from me but then start crying again and buries her face in my chest.

"It's alright" I say stroking her hair which is currently growing back to it's raven jet black state. After a while she seems alright and pulls away gives me a kiss on the lips and starts looking for something to wear. I take it as an opportunity to get in the shower so I turn and head to the bathroom.

**Five/Mila: **

"Rise and shine!" I hear Cocky's voice say from above. Wait from above? I open my eyes and see he's right above me hanging from the ceiling. I groan and throw a pillow at his face which I know is useless since he can stop it or dodge it. I was right because the next thing you know I hear it on the floor instead of against his face.

"Aww did princess not get her beauty sleep?" I hear him say then burst into laughter. I groan and flip over so my back is now faced to him.

"Aww don't give me the silent treatment" He says and I continue to ignore. I feel the blanket jerk away from me and sit up while turning around to see Cocky sitting legs crossed at the end of the bed with a smirk on his face. I give him a glare.

"Oh it's on!" I say then pull at the blanket. I continue to pull just as he pulls back then he releases which makes me fall back on my back.

"Hey!" I say but before I can get up he's already on top of me and pinned me down.

"Jerk" I say.

"Always what losers say" He retorts. I give him the death glare and get up heading to the bathroom door. As I turn the handle I hear him call out.

"Wait" He says. I turn around when I see his face that currently has a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yes?" I ask. He pouts.

"Can I come?" He ask innocently. I burst out laughing and then grin back at him.

"Sure when it's empty" I reply and head in closing the door and holding it with telekinesis.

**John/Four:**

As Six and I step into Ella's room I survey the area. Everyone seems to be sitting in a circle with their chest open infront of them. I spot mine next to Nine.

"Hey Johnny! Are you gonna just stand there or get some pancakes and sit down?" Nine yells across the room. Man is he annoying, without replying I make my way to the cart get some pancakes and sit inbetween Six and Nine.

"So what's the plan?" Eight ask.

"Rescue and back up team?" Nine say suggest. All of us faced him with our jaws dropped even Mila.

"Are you crazy we are NOT splitting up again!" Six shouts.

"Well, got any better ideas?" He retorts.

"Yup, pounding your face." She replies just when she's about to pounce Marina yells.

"Stop! Guys this isn't the time to fight!" She yells. We nod in agreement. Six calms down and sits back down correctly.

"So if that plan is out what plan do we have?" Mila ask.

"New Mexico" Ella says. We all turn our heads in her direction.

"What do you mean?" Six ask.

"Yeah what do you mean kid, last time that coward stole our legacies and ran away. Piece of sht." Nine says.

"Well...we can barge in like New Mexico, we easily tore through those Mogs, we now have Mila." She pauses nods at Mila then continues.

"We know what we're expecting and we can always plan a battle strategy if needed though I think we're strong enough." She finishes.

"Ella's that's genius!" Marina exclaims we nod in agreement although there are flaws to that for example getting killed, facing Setrakus Ra, getting our legacies taken away but she still put up a strong argument.

"Then it's settled we find the base, barge in, destroy any mogs and stuff that gets into our way, rescue this Sam dude, and get the hell out." Eight says. I face my fellow Garde with a grin plastered on my face.

"Get ready Mogs we bringing a whole lot of sht." Nine says with a sly grin. We exchange grins with one another, and that's when I knew this plan was bound to be a success.

**Author's Note: Sorry this is short but I wanted to get something up well Thanks _Sam, bookcrazy24, . . .Five, and Zack619 _for reviewing. Since I've decided to continue for you guys, as a celebration you guys get to pick the outcome of this rescue mission! Here are the choices;**

**1. They get into the base find Sam, all escape (one of them severly injured) get to Sam's dad hideout and find some info.**

**2. Go to the base barge through about to get beaten when Adamus appears, helps take the other mogs down, the garde take him with them(End of search for sam)**

**3. Find Sam's dad and Adamus but no Sam and things go on from there**

**4. I pick and you guys wait for a surprise**

**Of course that's just the summary but I think I know which one i'm choosing but still would like to see your opinions. Thanks for everything.**

**Xllusion~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Who's got a new chapter to read? You guys! (Lol lame I know but eh) Time for Mission Garde. I've been getting PMs asking for a surprise so here it is(no longer a surprise I guess?)**

**John/Four:**

We're all in the van we jacked earlier(Not the New Mexico one) after checking for any bugs we started heading towards our ship's coordinate's where we believe is located in the base we think Sam is held in. Of course we aren't actually going to get on it and blast out of here. According to Nine we still got "lots of sht to take care of before we leave Earth" not to mention the fact I'm not leaving my best friend once I find him. I hope we find his dad too, I look around, Mila, Nine, and Bk are up front, Marina, Ella, and Eight in the middle and Six and I in the back. I turn and face her she seems to have dozed off and has her head leaned up against the window. I mentally roll my eyes, does this girl ever learn? With telekinesis I lift her head up and have her lean onto my shoulder. She jerks awake and smashes her fist into my face.

"It's just me!" I yell while rubbing my jaw. I hear Nine laugh in the front.

"Shut up Nine!" I yell.

"Sorry but that was some funny sht" He says. I roll my eyes this guy is as annoying as ...well he's the most annoying thing ever so there's nothing I can really compare to his level of annoyance. I turn my attention back to Six who looks annoyed that I woke her up. Well excuse my for trying to get her in a better position.

"You could at least say sorry" I mutter. She looks at me then opens her mouth.

"Sorry that you're stupid enough to wake me up while sleeping." She says with a grin. I can't help but grin back this girl truly is amazing even though she insulted me.

"Hey Johnny! When are you gonna stop drooling over her?" Nine yells from the driver's seat.

"When you stop drooling over Mila!" I yell back. I see his face turn bright red and his eyes dart to Mila to see if she heard that. I doubt it, she's asleep along with Marina, Ella, BK, and I saw Eight stir a little when I was yelling at Nine so not sure about him. I turn to Six who seems to be putting an effort on containing her laughter to keep from waking the others. Pretty soon she lets it go and burst out laughing and I find myself joining her.

"Shut it you two!" Nine hollers which makes us laugh even harder. Eight wakes up groggy while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can you idiots quiet down it's hard to sleep with all this noise." He says.

"Sorry buddy but this is how we are. Though, we didn't mean to interrupt your dreams about Marina." Nine says while laughing like a maniac. Six and I join in on the laughter

"You mean naughty dreams Nine?" I say innocently which sets us all laughing. Eight glares at me before reach over the seat and slugging me on the shoulder, HARD.

"Hey! He started it!" I say pointing at Nine.

"Now now Johnny, now's not the time to be pointing fingers." He says. I give him the finger, how in the world did he end up as one of the 10 who are supposed to replace the elders? Him being an elder is like saying world war two was worth the lives.

**Six POV:**

After I've managed to control my laughter I can't help but think how stupid these guys are. I turn to face the window, no point in going back to sleep John will just wake me up again. I reach for the tablet that's on John's lap and take a look.

"STOP!" I yell. Nine hits the brake and we screech over to the side of the now dirt road.

"What is it?" Nine ask impatiently. I'm glad he doesn't call me sweetheart anymore, thank god for Five.

"We're about a quarter-mile from the base, I think we should walk the rest and conceal this to keep from arising suspicion. Eight who is now fully awake nods in agreement and begins to wake Marina and the others. Nine parks the car in between and clump of trees. I summon light rain, enough for mud to help conceal the car but not enough to rise suspicion. With telekinesis Nine and John begin to coat the car with mud while I use telekinesis to add some branches and leaves. Eight is off to the side explaining the situation to the rest. I see them nod in understatement.

Nine slaps his hands together and rubs them.

"Everyone ready!?" Nine ask, we all nod in agreement.

"Ok everyone around me now." Five says, we make our way towards her as she created her dome like shield. I make myself invisible incase we're attacked but then about to turn visible again when I'm accidentally bumped into Five by John who's apparently trying to make space for Ella to walk in.

"Hey where did you guys go?" Marina ask, she's outside the shield with Ella and Eight.

"We're right here." Nine says rolling his eyes. I realize I'm still up against Five and move out-of-the-way.

"Woah! how did you do that?!" Ella says excitedly. We look at each other in confusion.

"you guys disappeared then appeared suddenly." Eight says flatly.

" I think I know how..." I say. They look at me with confusion spread across their faces.

"Everyone out, Five keep your shielf up" I state and they follow like dogs. I turn invisible then hold Five's hand. Judging by the gasp I hear and the look on their faces my suspicions are confirmed. Me invisible plus Five with her shield equals everyone inside and shield invisible.

"Now we'll be invisible and protected perfect!" Exclaims Marina.

"Won't this tire them out?" Nine ask. I roll my eyes of course he's just looking for an excuse to be seen so we can fight. Marina being the according to five, "Super nurse" that she is replies.

"Nope it's not like they're using a lot of energy plus I could always heal their minds from exhaustion" **( A/N:concentrating on using energy to summon shield and invisibility).** Nine just replies with a nod.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go get him!" John says eagerly. I think his eagerness is contagious because pretty soon i'm yelling at everyone to get in the shield. Not that I blame him, I miss Sam too(as a friend of course).

"Everyone in!" I say and with everyone in the shield and my linking arms with Five we sprint towards the base.

**Mila/Five:**

We've positioned ourselves 20 feet away from a back entrance. Eight and I managed to get people over the 8ft barbed fence by flying them over and teleporting. Turns out this is another stupid U.S base so according to Four or I should say John, it should be easier to escape than if it was a Mog base. Why the U.S decided to place a fence surrounding perimeter base with only a door that can be open only by mogs or specific DNA (according to screen it played) which was "Present Mog or Human DNA" is unknown. Something the idiots didn't bother to take down was trees which gives a good hiding place even if we are in an invisible dome. You can never be too careful. I look at my fellow Garde all of them eying the door with intensity, specifically John and Six. I catch Cocky looking in my direction and flash him and grin which he returns confidently. I turn my attention back to the base.

"Ok, doesn't look like they have anything guarding the door." Eight says.

"Ok Nine you know what to do. We sprint towards the door then you're gonna tear it off like New Mexico with-" John says but is cut off by Cocky.

"I know Johnny with my staff." He says, adding an eye roll. John frowns disappointed. Cocky must have realized how important this is to him( and Six because she's shooting him glares. If looks could kill I'd have another scar) since he mutters an apology.

"Ready..." John starts.

"Go!" He says after. We sprint towards the door, Cocky jumps, does a flip in the air and yanks the hinges off the door with his staff.

"Talk about showing off." I hear John mutter.

**John/Four:**

I'm positioned in front of the rest of the Garde and take in the surroundings. It's just average hallways like the ones in New Mexico, the funny thing is I don't recognize it like I did last time in New Mexico.

"This doesn't seem right..." Eight begins. Now I'm beginning to worry because Eight has the same dreams as me except his is with someone named Devedan. I look at Nine, I'm not sure if he has the exact dreams but he seems to appear in mine. He just gives me a shrug. I guess we caused noise because the next thing you know, U.S soldiers appear 15 feet down the hallway looking side to side in confusion.

"Man, do they every learn? Time to kick some major U.S ass!" Nine says as he extends his staff just when he's going to lunge out of the shield I grab the back of his shirt and pull him back.

"Dude!" I say in a whisper, even though we're invisible doesn't mean we can't be heard.

"What now Johnny" He says in an annoyed tone.

"Dude those are just U.S soldiers it's the Mogs we want, not them. They can't help it they're stupid enough to join the Mogs." I say in a whisper.

"Yeah, plus we want to try to be as quiet as possible, the more we're undetected the easier this will be." Eight says in a whisper.

"We're gonna have to speak in low voices we may be invisible but they can still hear us." Marina adds.

"I wonder how they didn't notice the door we just knocked out." Mila says. We look back to find it placed in its spot but the hinges aren't connected. We looked at each other in confusion, how did that happen? Then Six speaks up.

"Ella suggested we place it back so I moved it with telekinesis." She says. _Way to go Ella!_ I tell her telepathicly she gives me a nod and a sweet smile.

"Hey guys we should keep moving they're probably on high alert so we're gonna have to be careful" Marina says.

"Come on!" I say ushering with my hand. We turn right into an empty hallway and run down taking in all everything of anything we see. We're about to turn when 4 Mogs walk back looking around in high alert. We were right , they've gotten suspicious.

"Let's take those idiots down!" Nine hisses. I nod. Mila and Six deactivate their legacies and we sprint towards the mogs. One of them aims a cannon at me, I throw a fireball at the Mog it burns helplessly along with its cannon. I see Six has gotten a hold of 2 cannons and hands 1 to Ella and another to Marina. I could see the disappointment in Marina's eyes. I don't blame her it's like saying she's weak. She shakes her head and destroys her cannon.

"I don't need it. I think i'm fine without it." She says to Six. She nods.

"Come on guys!" Nine yells. We turn to the hallway and greeted by 2 mogs that Ella takes with her cannon. Yeah that's right Ella. It seems that they were attempting to enter some kind of locked pass code door. Nine opens his chest and takes out his "bomb ball" and sets it. I take the opportunity to get my bracelet and attach it to my wrist.

"Johnny's officially a girl." He jokes. Eight gives him a disapproving look. The girls shake their heads and the door is blasted to pieces. Mila sets her shield around us as we're greeted by firing shots of bullets. I turn myself into a fireball and pounce. Mila keeps a shield around her and Ella while throwing her multiplying dagger and controlling cannons with telekinesis. Nine seems to be having the time of his life cheering at every Mog he stabs. Six is battling like her warrior self. I see Eight teleporting around the room in the shape of a tiger stabbing his fangs into the mogs then spitting in disgust. I see Marina slicing through mogs with a sword in her hand and controlling things with telekinesis. I turn my attention back to myself and begin shooting balls when a Mog slashes at my chest when I barely dodge it cutting my arm in the process. The Mog lunges towards me but turns to ash as I see my bracelet has expanded. We managed to take down the 70 Mogs ( Not saying it was hard). I look at my arm and take the opportunity to test my newest legacy. I place my hand on my cut and instead of the icy feeling Marina gives I'm greeted by a warm sensation. I look down at my arm and see it's already healed.

"Nice work." Marina says giving me a smile. I return the favor. I look around and see ash everywhere including Six's hair. I walk over to her and help brush it out of her hair she gives me a tight smile.

"Thanks" she says and brushes some out of my own hair.

"Hey sorry to cut the love scene but we needa move." Eight says. I nod and we gather around. Looks like Marina healed everyone's injuries. I survey hoping to find a way out of this place.

"Up there" Ella says pointing to a trap door that's in the ceiling along the wall there a built in ladder like structure.

"They really need to change the layout of their bases." Eight says out loud reminding of us the time in New Mexico. I see Six nod in agreement.

"Who goes up first?" Nine says who's standing right next to the built in ladder gesturing towards it.

"I will" Mila says. We look at her questionly why would she do it first?

"I have shield so if anything is up their I can deflect it." She says nodding. We agree and we start climbing 18ft up with Mila first, Nine, Ella, Marina, Eight, Six and last me. I spot Bernie Kosar on Ella's shoulder in the form of a small frog and Mila's chimera on her other shoulder shaped as a frog too. I almost forgot about them, guess I was distracted with this whole mission I feel kind of guilty. How could I forget Berine Kosar? _It's alright boss. _I hear Bk's voice in my head.

_BK! Were you reading my thoughts?_

_Nope...I just know you that well._

_Whatever you say._

Six jerks to a stop I look up only to be greeted by her ass.

"Don't you dare be looking up that way." I hear the other's snicker.

"Relax" I say. I crane my neck to see Nine. Just as I suspected. He's drooling over Mila's butt. I roll my eyes this guy is pathetic. I crane my neck a little farther to see Mila lift the trap door not before activating her shield. She looks down at us and yells over.

"Clear!" She says and Nine gives her a boost up( not that she needed it. She could have flied up but Nine was using the excuse for touching her ass.)

By the time I've climbed out I find myself in Mila's shield but her and Six aren't seen so i'm guessing we're invisible.

"Hey let's search those rooms!" Ella says pointing to a hallway. We're about to sprint over to them when the wall on our right is blown and out steps 2 people I thought I'd never see again. The explosion must have knocked Mila's and Six's concentration because pretty soon we're all unshielded and visible.

"Make yourselves disappear and we'll shoot."

"Aww man not you two again!" Nine says while groaning at Walker and Purdy.

"Shut up! It's not like we like to see you either!" Walker says. I roll my eyes this lady is so annoying. Worse than Nine.

"Then stop freakin damn bothering us!" Yells Nine.

"I'd keep your voice down if I were you." Purdy threatens. Eight snorts.

"Is that suppose to be a threat?" Six says with glaring daggers.(Her eyes)

"Yes it is little girl." Purdy says.

"Pretty weak threat if you ask me."

_We can't put up Mila's shield because by the time it's around us someone is likely to get shot. _I hear Ella's voice echoing in my mind.

_Marina and I can heal anyone inside the bubble._

_I don't know, Marina and Mila say it's kind of risky. What if we're shot in an important place?_

_We have to take our chances otherwise we all die._

_Ok i'll tell the others._

Within five seconds Mila's shield goes up but not long before a bullet grazes my shoulder and Ella is shot in the leg. Mila is shot in the arm but keeps her concentration. The dome is fully formed I rush over to Mila while Marina heals Ella and Six who got shot on her shoulder. I heal Mila's arm then heal mine.

"Thanks, Six can't get us invisible it'll use too much energy and she has to stay focused on the human soldiers and Mogs." I nod, it's enough we're shielded. I turn my attention back to everyone and they're all healed and well. I turn my attention back to Walker.

"Put me down you alien freak!" Shrieks Walker. Only one person can explain why Walker is hanging in the air. Nine. I wonder why the soldiers aren't firing when I realize Six, Eight, and Marina are shooting mogs with their guns and knocking humans out with the butt of cannons. I start to help them. When we've killed the 20 mogs and knocked the 15 humans a blast echos the room and we're thrown back. My legacies are no longer working but my bracelet expands. I notice Mila's shield isn't activated. No one's legacies are working and only one person can explain this.

That person is Setrakus Ra.

**A/N: Please forgive me for this cliffie but tell me what you think so far :) **

**Mission Garde part two is coming soon give it about 2 days maybe less and I'll hopefully post the rest of the mission.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Part 2!**_

_**Previously:**_

_**"Put me down you alien freak!" Shrieks Walker. Only one person can explain why Walker is hanging in the air. Nine. I wonder why the soldiers aren't firing when I realize Six, Eight, and Marina are shooting mogs with their guns and knocking humans out with the butt of cannons. I start to help them. When we've killed the 20 mogs and knocked the 15 humans a blast echos the room and we're thrown back. My legacies are no longer working but my bracelet expands. I notice Mila's shield isn't activated. No one's legacies are working and only one person can explain this.**_

_**That person is Setrakus Ra.**_

**John/Four:**

"You coward! You took our legacies again! You no good son of a b****!" Yells Nine. I look around and see everyone is against the still standing wall. Setrakus Ra pays no attention to Nine and turns towards me and look me in the eye with an evil smile placed upon his face.

"I've been expecting you**, **unfortunately for you your friend is _gone_." He says emphasizing the word gone. Anger boils me I get to my feet.

"You liar! I know for a fact that he's alive!" I shout to his face. He raises his whip above his but not before saying something.

"Say whatever you want, but now that i've finished one of your friends I'm going to finish the rest of yours off." He whips his whip in the direction of Six.

"I didn't get to finish you off last time I guess I should end what I started." He says and brings his arm down. My body and mouth react on their own.

"No!" I shout and jump in front of Six shielding her body with my own. The whip lays across my back and instead of pain and the burning sensation I'm suppose to feel doesn't come instead i'm greeted by a feeling of pleasure.

"Huh! It can't be-" Setrakus Ra's voice is lost in the explosion further down. Out emerges from the crumbled pieces of wall and shower of dust a younger looking Mog. He's clutching his shoulder and slightly limping.

"GO! SAM GOODE ISN'T HERE!" The young boy shouts. We all look at each other. I'm guessing the explosion must have confused Setrakus Ra and distracted his ability to render us powerless because pretty soon I see Nine fighting with Setrakus Ra in blurred speed, Six taking down Mogs with the help of Marina and Eight. Five has a shield around Ella and herself and using her dagger. I turn my attention to Nine who's yelling harsh things.(Not that I blame him, I strongly agree.)

"You coward!" Nine yells. His body is in the same black rock that trapped him last time. Setrakus Ra just shakes his head and turns to the Mog boy. Realization crosses his face.

"Adamus! The traitor! Your dad always said you were useless and I agree." He says turning to face the Mog boy with the name to be Adamus. He's bent over holding his stomach now and still clutching his arm and limping. Still bent over he lifts his head and looks at Setrakus Ra in the eye.

"I may be a traitor to you but I will never regret my decision." He replies. Setrakus Ra growls.

"I've had enough interferences it's time we rid of the Lorien Race." Setrakus Ra says raising his whip above his head.

"NO! You will NOT hurt the garde." Adamus says while attempting to stand straight.

"You will NOT succed!" He says now stand but still clutching his arm.

"And you will certainly NOT kill anyone else!" He yells lifting his foot them stomping on the ground. I feel the earth beneath me shake and fall to the floor. Setrakus Ra shouts many curse words and the soilders lose their footing. Us garde managed to get on our feet, and help Nine out of his case. The Adamus dude summons another earthquake.

"GO!" Adamus yells. Then collapses. We run down the hallway with Five's weak but still working shield around us. I turn around and see the guy has collapsed on the floor and Setrakus Ra attempting to get up and finish him and us off. I stop dead on my tracks.

"Come on John there's no time!" Eight shouts.

"No! He knows information we need!" I yell sprinting back down the hallway.

"He's a Mog Johnny he's no good!" I hear Nine yell but I ignore him. This guy knows who same is. This guy is a traitor to his race( I think), and this guy just saved our asses. I reach to him just has Setrakus Ra stands up without being bother with the soldiers. I see him aim his cane at us. I swing Adamus over my shoulders and the last time I see is the blinding light that escaped Setrakus Ra's cane. The world goes black.

**A/N: I know it's short but it's ust the end of the mission. Instead of Sam they got Adamus. Review please :) The more reviews the more likely I'll post. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for everything guys.**

**Xllusion~**


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter! Sorry it's been awhile going to try and update during the weekends. Thanks for the reviews everyone keep it up :) ( or don't doesn't really matter considering i'm writing this for fun and enjoyment of others not just to get reviews.) Anyways now onto chapter 16.**

**John/Four:**

My body aches every time I try to move in the end I just barely open my eyes. My vision's cloudy and it takes a great deal of effort to open my eyes entirely. I let out a groan once I managed to open them all the way. The room comes into focus and I see Six sitting on a chair that's next to me. I try and get up but she ushers me down while holding my hand with her free one.

'You're still weak, Marina healed your injuries but you got hit square in the back before Eight teleported you away before the second beam can get you."

"Where are we?" I ask but my voice is hoarse. Six reaches over beside me and grabs a glass of water. With telekinesis she lifts my head and helps me drink. I sigh in relief.

"Much better, thanks." I say with my voice back to normal. I feel my head back on the pillow and rotate it so i'm looking at Six.

"So where are we?" I ask.

"Still in Canada, we've managed to give ourselves a couple miles distance from the base." She replies.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" I ask. She caresses my face with her hand while still holding my hand that lays motionless beside me.

"When you were running back the son of a b**** hit you with a beam of light. It hit you square in the back, another one was coming your way but then Eight teleported you away in time but the Mog guy was hit on the shoulder. We busted out of the base and drove to this motel. I used invisibility to sneak you two in considering it'd be suspicious to be carrying two unconscious people. The mog guy is in another room with Nine and Eight being guarded. He's still unconscious at this point, given you were both hit he might wake up around now. Oh, and you been out for a little more than a day." She says.

"More than a day?!" I ask frantically and try to get up but she ushers me down again.

"John, you need to rest no more moving. It seems Marina's healing had no affect on your energy but she healed the whip mark." Six says but frowns at the mention of the whip mark. Whip mark! I remember getting hit by his whip but was greeted by a warmth sensation. Maybe I was just hallucinating maybe that never happened, but the whip mark... I'll just not mention it until I have to. The confusion must have appeared on my face because then Six speaks.

"What's wrong?" She ask.

'Nothing" I say a little too quickly if she knew I was lying she doesn't show it instead she just nods.

"Can you help me to the other room?" I ask. She shakes her head no.

"Please? We've wasted enough time I'll get better this is just probably an affect of his beam, I remember getting hit by that blue force field, it was much worse."

"Alright.." She says giving in.

**Marina/7:**

"I still can't believe you healed the idiot Mog" Nine says shooting me a look. I look down ashamed.

"Hey lay off her! Who knows this guy knows who the Sam guy is." Eight says coming to my defense. I give him a smile and he gives one in return.

"Whatever you say but that mog is no good, he's a mog for crying out loud!" Nine burst. Suddenly the door opens and in walks Five and Ella with our food. We haven't eaten since our last diner stop which was a good mile back. Now our stomachs are just growling for lunch.

"Woah, woah! What's going on? Ella and I can hear you from the elevator." Mila says while tossing us each a Chinese take out and place s 3 to the side. One for Six, one of John, and the 3rd might be for this Mog guy. I see Ella sitting legs crossed on the floor beside the bathroom door with her back against the wall.

"The two lovebirds think it's a good idea to keep this Mog alive!" Nine says while walking away from the bed the Mog occupies and sits next to Mila on the twin bed that's placed across from the Mog bed, and attempting to open his take out box. Eight teleports next to me on the small sofa that sits in the corner.

"I don't see the big deal Nine, this guy could have answers and he did save us before." Eight says before eating some orange chicken.

"He was called a traitor to his race..." Mila starts. She tosses her empty take out box in the trash and walks over to the Mog.

"He's different." She says. I get up and go over and take a better look myself.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Ella gets up and stands next to us.

"He's not like the ones we battle." She says. She must have used her telepathy to figure that out. I'm guessing i'm right because Mila nods. Nine stands up and makes his way over and Eight teleports to us.

"He's still an ugly Mog." Nine says crossing his arms. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mila give him a quick kiss to cheer him up. Definantly worked since now he's grinning like an idiot. I hear Ella giggle, she must have read what I just thought.

"What's the difference? It's at the tip of my tounge but I can't place it." Eight says with his chin in his 2 fingers and arms forming a "L" shape. The door opens and we all brace ourselves but it's just Six and John.

"Johnny finally got your lazy as$ up?" Nine says grinning at the sight of John's current state.

"Shut up Nine" He retorts.

"Hey! If you didn't go back and save this guy you wouldn't look like crap right now." Nine says pointing at the mog.

"Well excuse me for trying to find my best friend!" Yells John.

"Relax Johnny, I was only kidding. Stop overreacting." Nine says.

"If this was Sandor we were looking for, you'd be freakin on the road to whatever lead you got, you'd spare a freakin Mog's life if it meant getting him!" John yells back even louder. Nine clenches his jaw and balls his hands into fist.

"You shut it Johnny! You don't know anything yet! You have no idea what sht I went through just to be here! The people I saw die! My own Cepan I had to kill out of mercy!" Yells Nine just before storming out of the room slamming the door in process. John just stares hard at the door trying to process everything he just heard and seen just like the rest of us**. (A/N: Been awhile since I've read The Rise Of Nine. Nine only told John his cepan was dead and that he was in the base for a year right?)**

"I'll go see him. If the mog wakes up, you know what to do." Mila says and walks out the door.

"I shouldn't have mentioned Sandor." John says seeming to have awoken from his trance. We all look at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally Ella speaks up holding John's hold and gives him a reassuring smile.

"It's ok it was a heated moment." She says. He just nods but I can tell he's itching with guilt.

**Five/Mila:**

I walk out of the motel and from a distance I can see Cocky sitting on a bench, elbows on his knees, and leaning forward.. I make my way over stopping right in front of him. He looks up and then back at the ground.

"Mind if I sit?" I ask. He looks up and then down again.

"Go ahead." He says flatly before blowing his hair out of his face. I sit next to him leaning forward with elbows on my touching knees, my head propped on my clasped hands.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Sht happened" He says, glaring at a squirrel from a distance.

"No kidding" I say but don't push it any farther. He turns and faces me.

"Tell me something about your past." He says. This takes me by surprise, no one really cares about my past. Out of everyone I've met it's more about the future.

"Well, like what?" I ask look at him. He's turned back glaring at the squirrel.

"Falling in love with a human only to be both kidnapped, have her murdered infront of you, then go witness your cepan's torture, and finally having to kill him out of mercy to end his torture." He says. Again, I'm taken by surprise. I study him, if I were to hear all the stories I'd have to say his is the most pain. He faces me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap like that." He says then turns back to the squirrel.

"It's alright." I say then look at the squirrel, only to see it's acorn floating in midair out of it's reach and it trying to get it.

"That's mean" I say with a laugh. Cocky releases the acron and faces me with a grin.

"It's quite amusing actually." He says. I just shake my head with a laugh.

"You're insane." I say. This makes him grin even more.

"Like you aren't?" He retorts.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a very intelligent person"

"Right what ever floats your boat." he say grinning.

"Alright then, well I guess I'll tell you how I ended up in the base in the first place." I say. He raises his eyebrows meaning go on.

"Well it was recently, I think I was in there for about 2 weeks? Anyways I was in Argentina when this earthquake struck. It was pretty bad. I posed myself as a rescuer, you know to blend in." I say and look if he's listening, he nods and I continue.

"I was walking with another rescuer when we heard this cry for help and found this man under a huge slab of concrete. I told my partner to go get help. When she left I lifted he slab and freed him. Unfortunately I was getting sloppy and failed to notice the camera crew walking around reporting. They caught the whole thing on tape, and it was live. So I did the only thing I thought of. I ran back to where I was staying which fortunately wasn't affected by the earthquake as much. I grabbed my chest and belongings and made a run for it. I caught a plane to Jamaica and once I landed, again I was sloppy and soon found the airport surrounded by Mogs. I fought as much as I could but they were too much. They drugged me and tied me up. Later I discovered where the base is when Sam Goode arrived telling me in the cell. When they were feeding us I managed to knock the mogs unconscious before killing them and destroyed my way out. When I got out I sprinted north and you know the rest." I look at him to see his expression. He grins.

"Awesome job princess you've managed to destroy a base inside out." He says grinning. I laugh, everything that has to do with mog destruction amuses him. Then he frowns.

"That story just proves how freakin annoying those damn mogs are doing everything they can to kill us. Just another reason to smash them to bits." He says. I nod and hold his hand for support.

"You wanna go back inside?" I ask.

"Not really but what choice do we have?" He says grinning. I laugh, we actually do have a choice but I know what he means.

"Come on then." I say pulling him up with me.

"Alright." He says. We start walking back when he stops and turns around grinning.

" I almost forgot" He says. I turn to see what he's looking at. It's the squirrel he messed with earlier. I look back at him only to see him still looking on a the squirrel. He turns to me and grins.

"Watch this" He says before turning back to face the squirrel. The squirrel seems to be eating a nut. Suddenly the nut is jerked from it's hands and soars through the air out of sight. I frown, that was mean.

"That-" But he lifts his finger up stopping me midway. I continue to watch only to see bit by bit nuts falling from the tree onto the ground. Slowly he gathers about 10 nuts and put then in a small pile. The squirrel notices this and scurries down observing the pile.

"There you go buddy" Cocky says before turning back around walking towards the motel entrance pulling me along with him. That was one of the kindest gestures towards animals I've ever seen. Except the nut being thrown away in the first place but I guess there was a reason for that.

"Yeah, i got a soft side." He says then stops again.

"Don't tell anyone you saw that or what I just said." He says hesitantly. I laugh, this guy's ego is seriously important to him.

"Sure, your secret's safe with me" I say. He grins and continues walking with me. I grin.

"For now" I say smirking. He looks at with with narrowed eyes and I sprint towards the stairs. The elevator will take forever. I hear him not far behind, with his super speed he will catch up. I open the door with telekinesis and bolt right through shutting it quickly behind me. I look around. No one and no windows so I start flying up. When I'm 15 feet in the air almost to top floor (third one) I see Cocky is ten feet up sprinting up the wall.

"Mila!" He yells.

"Stanley!" I yell back stopping at the top floor in front of the door that leads to the hallway. He makes it to the top 45 seconds later. We stand a foot away from each other staring into each others eyes. After a minute my eyes start to water and we both burst into laughter.

"Alright come on princess they're probably wondering what's taking us so long." He says grinning and taking my hand. We open the door and walk towards the room the mog's being held in.

**Six POV****:**

What's taking them so long? Shouldn't Mila be here by now with him?" Eight ask. John shakes his head with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Give them a bit more time, besides the mog guy isn't even awake yet." He says. I know John still feels guilty about before although I'd say both of them had their part to the whole argument. He looks better although he's still a bit weak considering he's sitting on an arm chair. I sit with Ella on the twin bed while Marina and Eight on the sofa that's in the corner. They look so cute together.

"The question is what takes him so long?" Ella says pointing at the mog. We all look at each other and shrug.

"Maybe it's the effect of having Setrakus Ra mog weapon being used on a mog." Marina says.

"Possibly" I say. Just then the door opens and in walks Five and Nine holding hands. I admit I was surprised at that gesture Nine doesn't look like the soft type.

"Finally!" Eight says. Nine rolls his eyes before sitting next to Five on the floor.

"What'd we miss?" She ask.

"Nothing much, the mog guy still hasn't woken up." John says.

"Guys... What if he never wakes up?" Ella says. John's brows furrow he must be thinking of the multiple outcomes if this mog doesn't wake up.

"Good, then we can just kill him." Nine says flatly with a bored expression. Five rolls her eyes at him and I find myself doing the same.

"Have you guys figured out the difference?" Five ask. Eight shakes his head.

"No, maybe there isn't one." He says.

"There is, we just don't know what." Marina says.

"Maybe he'll tell us if he wakes up?" Ella says with a shrug.

"Maybe" I say. Then I get an idea.

"Ella can you read his mind?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"I tried before but it's just blank at the moment, maybe it's because i'm unfamiliar with him?" She says.

"Ok, we obviously can't wait around forever. if he's not awake by tomorrow noonish we leave and just put him in the back trunk or something." Eight says.

"Or kill him" Nine says.

"I like Eight's plan better" John says. I nod in agreement and so do the others.

"But guys, where would we go if he doesn't wake up?" Ella says. John looks at me and nods.

"Paradise, Ohio" We say at the same time."

**A/N: Cliffie (sort of) will he wake up or not? Next chapter reveals :) Anyways review if you want, don't have to but it'd be nice for encouragement. Btw when we reach 100 reviews maybe I'll do something special. Who knows?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I do agree, asking for reviews is annoying. I mean if you truly cared for your readers you'd write it for them and yourself. I'd like to thank EVERYONE for the info. It helped with this chapter :) Thanks everyone else too. Anyways time for chapter 17.**

**Adamus:**

Pain, Pain is all I feel now. That's all I really feel before I black out again( if that's possible to do in my condition.) The last thing I remember is getting saved by one of the garde(suprisingly) considering my race is out to get them and destroyed their planet. I groan in pain but also relief considering I didn't black out like I usually do.

"Do you think he's awake?" A female voice sounds.

"Man, I really hoped he would die" A male voice says. _Ouch, _that hurt. _Man up Adamus_, I can just hear One telling me that. One, she's gone but she was the first garde and person (in her form really a spirit?) who truly accepted me. My father thought I was a disgrace, I doubt my mother and sister actually cared, and Ivanick don't get me started on him. He tried to kill me more than once and in the end he was dead. Only because _I_ killed him. _I_ killed Ivanich, something I never thought I'd do, then again betraying my race was something I never really planned either. Although I betrayed my race I surely don't regret it. Not one bit.

"Hello can you hear me?" The female voice from before ask. I groan in reply.

"He can, he can hear me guys." She says. I hear a groan.

"I really really was hoping to kill him" The male voice says.

"Because he's a mog or because he saved your as$?" A different female voice said.

"Shut up" I hear the male say. I try to open my eye no matter how much pain I'm in. The room comes into focus and I see a girl with brown hair that frames her face making her look like an adult.

"Oh good, you're awake" She says. Behind her I can see a girl with the deadliest eyes ever and the stare doesn't help. Next to her stands and blonde girl with caramel like eyes, beside her stand this black haired tough looking guy who has a stony expression on his face.

"Marina give him some water" A curly hair guy says.

"Oh, right one sec" The brunette says before I feel my head being held in the air and water traveling down my throat. The refreshing feeling wakes me up a bit and I'm able to talk.

"Thank you" I say. She nods. A blonde guy steps up.

"Well, I know you're resting from everything and getting hit by the cane but would you mind telling us where Sam Goode is?" He ask. He was the one who saved me.

"Oh I didn't get hit by the cane beam" I say. They all get confused looks.

"What do you mean we all saw you" The brunette says. I shake my head or attempt to anyway.

"No, it nearly missed me if I was to get hit by that I'd turn to ash immediatly. No chance of survival whatsoever, for Loric I'm not sure but if a mogadorian was to get hit they turn to ash right away." I explain.

"Then how come you've blacked out for such a long time? I mean John got hit but he woke up before you." The caramel colored eyes says. I bite my lip. Should I tell them that one transfered her powers to me and if I use a lot of her/now mine power it tires me? They won't believe me especially the black haired guy. He's been rolling his eyes and glaring at me this whole time. I'll have to tell them sooner or later.

"I...I.. don't know how to explain it" I manage to get out. The curly haired guy nods.

"Tell us when you can"

"So where's Sam Goode?" The blonde boy ask. I try to get into a sitting position and the brunette helps me. Once I'm in the position I look down at my lap.

"I don't know, but I do know he's out of the base, they're out of the base." I say. The blonde guy makes his way so he's sitting right infront of me.

"Who's they?" He asks with hope and determination in his eyes.

"Sam and Malcolm" I say. John grins.

"He's alive...he's alive! Six he's alive!" He says turning towards the dagger eyes girl and gives her a hug.

"Hold up Johnny, we don't know if he's lying or not" The black haired guys says. I find myself letting out a snort.

"Don't know if i'm lying? Incase you haven't realized it but, I'm a traitor to my race along with other stuff that pretty much is a big clue. Unless you're clueless I can't understand how'd you miss that" I say but soon regret it with the look he gives me. The blonde with caramel eyes gives a laugh.

"I think he's telling the truth, can you tell us more about yourself?" She ask and I nod.

"My name is Adamus, my father is the commander/general who hates me as much as he hates you guys, I killed Ivanick who was the one who killed 1-3, I tried to save 2 and 3 after one convinced me to-" I stop talking after I realize I let the one thing slip. The guy with black hair pushes forward and grabs me by the collar.

"Listen Mog boy it's enough we'd spare you this far but that doesn't mean you can start lying. We all know One's dead" He says pointing towards his ankel.

'"So stop with the crap and tell us what we need to know" He huffs then releases me. I swallow hard.

"Guys maybe we should let him explain himself about that?" This really young looking girl says. Curly nods at me to go.

"When they killed One...they, they hooked her mind up to this machine. I can't really explain is but it allowed us to see her memories. They linked me up to it and I was able to see, to experience her life. I was in a coma and when I came out I guess she did too. She and I sort of shared the same brain. She convinced me to turn to your side. So I did, I went to England to try and save two and once I convinced her I was here to help, Ivanick came and killed her. I didn't want him too but he did. They didn't know I was trying to save her, infact they thought I was tricking her and leading her to them. She was young after all, maybe like her." I say pointing to the youngest girl in the room.

"They tracked number 3 in Kenya. His name was Hannu. When I figured out he was number three I tried to get to his hut but they beat me to him. Ivanick saw me warn him**( A/N: right?)** and found out I was a traitor. They pushed me into a raivane. People rescued me though. After awhile One was disappearing and appearing faint in my head. In the end she transfered her powers to me. That's how I was able to do those earthquakes. Eventually I met Malcolm and we were able to get to New Mexico when we found out it was invaded and partially destroyed. We traveled to find Sam and found him being exported. They got away and I stayed behind to help. " I finish and see all the garde looking at me in shock even the black haired boy.

"But I met Sam at the Washington Base" The caramel girl says.

"Sam explained to me that, that base was destroyed by a garde, probably you. After that they rounded all the prisinors in New Mexico since it was less destroyed. Later when they escaped I stayed behind, like I said and was one of the prisionors. Setrakus Ra didn't fully realize I had the earthquae ability and thought it was one of you so all they did was chain me. When you guys arrived in Ontario a silent alarm went up, I could sense the movement of the building of gates closing and the windows going into more secured mode, and I knew you were here. I used my earthquake ability to destroy my cell and tried to find you guys and you guys know the rest."

"Ok back to the blacking out part" The girl with dagger eyes says.

"Well, now that you know about One transferring her powers to me. When I use a massive amount of energy I collapse since a Mog really doesn't have legacies it's sort of new to adapt to. Understood?" I ask. She nods.

"Well then, now that we got information. Let's kill him" The black hair boy says.

"No" The blonde says.

"Nine your so heartless" The dagger girl says. (Shocking right?)

"He's a Mog!" He says in protest.

"Who saved our butts and as been helping us all this time." The brunette says and curly haired guy agrees with her.

"Well Adamus. Welcome to the group" The blonde says and gives me a grin. I can't help but return one.

**John/Four:**

"Do you have any idea where they could have gone?" I ask Adamus. I can't thank him enough for getting Sam and Malcom out alive. I just hope they manage on their own for a while.

"Not really" He says.

"Not even Malcolm's hideout?" I ask desperately, I need any possible lead I can get to find them.

"Oh that was you who went in there, Malcolm and I had suspicions and Sam confirmed them when we found him but I wasn't sure which one he was talking about." He says. I nod. He opens his mouth to speak.

"But I guess that's a possible choice" He says with a shrug. I nod again.

"Well let's introduce ourselves properly then" I say scratching the back of my neck.

"I guess I'll start" I say.

"I'm number four but I go by John, obviously and unfortunately my cepan's dead, I have lumen, animal telepathy, telekinesis, promotions(A/N:that's what it's called right?), healing and I have a Chimera named Bernie Kosar." I say.

"Johnny! Don't tell Mog boy everything!" Nine says, I give him an eye roll in response.

"Well I guess I'll go next" Mila says. Adamus nods.

"I'm number five, but I go by Camila or Mila, my cepan is also dead." She says with a frown and I see Nine put his arm around her for support. I swear that girl is the only that can turn him soft never have I seen him display public affection.

"My legacies are shield, telekinesis, flying, and I also have a chimera named Lulu." She says. We look at Six.

"Oh guess we're going by numbers. Anyways, I'm Six and that's ALL you call me" she says giving me a glare. I can't help but grin.

"Why not Elizabeth?" I say using the second part of her name. Nine howls with laughter while Eight tries to hide his laughter but fails and earns a slap to the arm by Marina.

"Because Johnny, it gives me an excuse to kick your butt" She says before attempting to pounce on my but Eight teleports near her and holds her back with the help of Marina. I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry Maren!" I say faking innocence. Nine hoots and howls with laughter.

"Johhny! I've rubbed off on you" He says with a grin.

"Sadly" Marina says earning a glare from Nine but then it turns to a grin.

"Don't worry Marina I'll have Eight turned into a bad boy as soon as I finish up Johnny" He says which makes Marina's cheeks flush with red.

"Can we get to the point guys?!" Ella says.

"Alright, you're no fun" Nine tells her.

"As I was saying, I go by Six-"

"Maren" I hear Nine say with a cough that sets us all off with giggles except Six.

"That's it I'm out!" She says storming out of the room. Once she's out of earshot or at least we think she is we all burst into laughter.

"Not funny!" We hear her holler outside. We all sober up.

"Ok ok, that was Six she has telekinesis, invisibility and weather manipulation. No chimeras and her cepan died when she was 13" I say finishing up for her.

"Johnny do you stalk her or something?" Nine says. I give him the finger.

"Shut it Nine it's not like you don't know that stuff about Mila" I actually am doubting what I said. I don't really know Mila's history, she never really shared it with us.

"Well, that's none of your business Johnny" He says smugly. I turn to Mila.

"So what exactly is err...your past?" I say.

"If you don't mind of course" I add. She shrugs.

"Well long story short, Brazil, drug dealer or addict neighbor, I found out, he tried to kill me and ended up killing my cepan instead. I met Lulu in the rain forest after I killed him myself and that's when I developed my shield legacy." She says. I nod but really stunned. Her cepan wasn't killed by mogs, but by a human and she still thinks it's wrong to kill them. If that were me I'd hate every human exception of Sam and his dad, maybe Sarah. I never really told anyone why we broke up in the end. Truth is she confessed to lying about not rating on us. The only reason she didn't tell them about us at the base was because of self guilt I guess. More or less they ended up forcing the stuff out of her.

"Well let's get this get to know each other over with. I'm Seven but I go by Marina. My legacies include see in the dark, heal the sick and wounded, telekinesis and breathe underwater. No cepan or chimera." I see Adamus nod in understandment. Eight raises his hand from his position on the couch and gives a small wave.

"I'm known as Naveen or Jospeh but go by Eight. My legacies include walk on water, teleportion, telekinesis, and shapeshift. No chimeras and my cepan's dead" He says adding a frown at the last part.

"Well, guess it's my turn. First I just wanna say I don't trust you completely mog boy but if we're gonna destroy your race I'll put up with you for now" He says with a grin earning a headshake from us.

"I think it's more of him putting up with you" I say which leads to me getting the finger.

"Shut it Johnny. As I was saying my legacies include antigravitational, super strenghth and speed, animal telepathy like Johnny here, super hearing, and transference. No chimera although BK would have been better off with me then boring Johnny. No cepan either." He says clenching his jaw at the last part.

"Well I'm number ten-"

"Number ten?" Adamus ask. Marina opens to speak for her.

"Yeah she was on the second ship that left Lorien. She's the last number by the way." Marina says and Adamus nods. His brows then crease in concentration.

"I think I know where your chest is" He says. We all look at him alerted. He scratches his head.

"I'm not sure if it's yours but when I was undercover at Ashville(A/N: what's it called again?" along with finding Malcolm, he and I before busting out of the place found a chest. We took it when we fled." He says.

"That could be Six's chest" I say and right on cue Six walks in.

**A/N: Forgive me for the late update but I've been too busy for anything. Anyways keep asking questions (could be about anything not just book) and I'll answer some. Deadline for the questions would be April 3rd. Thanks for everything.**

**Xllusion~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys it's Xllusion and just wanted to get this up and say thanks for all the support :)! Now on to chapter 18**

**BTW: SOOOOOO sorry for the late update i'm going to try and update faster :)**

**Adamus:**

I think it's safe to say these Garde are awesome? Antisocial? Well, all except for Nine and Six isn't all pleasant to be around but she still accepts me a bit unlike Nine who completely ignores me. Talk about stereotypical then again it's my race he hates and sadly I'm a part of it so therefore I'm hated too. I don't know why but I need him to trust me. Maybe it's because if he fully trust me I don't have to be scared of dying at night because he killed me. It's a surprise I've survived this long ever since I woke up two days ago. I mean I would have expected him to kill me by now, not that i'm complaining he hasn't. So far we've just been healing and plotting a way to get to Paradise without attracting FBI or mogs and the whole logic to Ella or Six's chest thing. Honestly I think it belongs to Ella. Then again if they couldn't find Six's chest at West Virginia then where else could it be? So it could possibly belong to Six. I frown to myself I sound like such a nerd going through all this logic and thinking. Then again Ivanick was always the physical one and I was the educated mental one you could say.

I look around the room analyzing everything for no reason. It's a bit boring being alone but it's only 2 days I should wait right? It's not like they can trust me right away. John and I share this room, Eight and Nine are in a different room, and I don't know how the girls are arranged. Nine refused to share with a Mog and I myself was relieved because I didn't want to share with him either. John decided to share with me after saying he'd rather be with a mog who's mature than a idiot garde who bothers everyone nonstop. That led to Eight getting stuck with him. Occasionally Eight would come in all sleepy and fall asleep on the floor complaining about Nine every now and then. I look at the door hoping for someone or even the chimeras to come in but no one does. I sigh before laying down and drifting off to sleep.

**John/Four:**

I'm sitting here in Eight and Nine's room and listening to music with Eight. He's like the get along brother while Nine is the annoying one. As on cue Nine burst through the door slamming it behind him and plopping himself on his bed. Eight and I share a glance.

"Well... I'm gonna go see Marina" Eight says before disappearing before my eyes. I blink in amusement before turning towards Nine.

"What's up with you?" I ask while unplugging my earphones.

"Like you care Johnny" He says. I raise my arms in surrender and get up heading towards the door.

"Alright tell me when you feel like it" I say before exiting. Knowing Nine for this long he usually dismisses my help then accepts it later on when he's better. I walk into Adamus' and my room. I feel sort of guilty I mean I'm sharing with the guy but we hardly talk. I walk in and sit on my bed while looking around. It's just him laying on his bed. After awhile he hasn't said anything I get up and walk over to him. His eyes are closed.

"Please tell me Nine didn't kill you" I say. He opens his eyes slowly and sits up.

"Nope I'm alive and well" He says then gives me a small awkward smile. I return one equally awkward. I walk back to my bed and sit facing him.

"So.. how's life?" I ask casually.

**Adamus**

"Well it's as normal as it can get. Ignoring the parts of being an alien that's being targeted by a whole race" I say sarcastically. Which surprisingly makes John laugh. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"It's just that this whole thing's sht you know?" He says pulling out his earphones. Boy do I understand him, the way we were all brought into a war we didn't start, the loss of those we love(for me no one really these are the closest i'll ever get to family anyways mine just thought I was a waste), and the pressure on them. I nod in understandment.

"I mean first it's bringing humans to this, then leaving destruction wherever we go, finding our ships and stuff no doubt they relocated the ships, it's all just a bunch of stress." He says before blowing his curls out of his face. I nod again before speaking.

"You should cut those curls" I say. He shakes his head.

"I should but I like showing em off. Nine's the one that needs a haircuit he has too many split ends" He says.

"I heard that Johnny!" We hear Nine yell I look at John and we end up laughing our heads off.

"Man it's so fun to piss him off!" John says. I shake my head.

"I don't know, for me it'll just convince him more to kill me" I say. John thinks for awhile and what he says next surprises me well the first part anyway.

"Yeah wouldn't want that to happen. How about we go over to the girls along with Nine and Eight?" He says heading towards the door. Finally I get some bonding time with them! I nod and slap myself mentally for thinking so girly.

"Come on" John says before exiting the room with me closely behind.

**Six POV:**

All 4 of us girls are sitting on the floor eating rice and chicken when all of a sudden the door opens. We all get up and brace ourselves but relax and sit back down once we see the boys walk in. Eight sees Marina and teleports over even if it's just a couple of feet away(talk about laziness). I see her tuck a piece of hair behind her ears. I'm not usually the ones to have these type of thoughts but I can't help but think how cute they are together.

"Hey princess" I hear Nine tell Five. Ugh, don't get me wrong or anything. I like Five but how can she stand NINE. I mean him of all people. I don't really catch what she tells him but they end of sitting next to each other .

"Hey" I turn towards the voice and find it's John. I roll my eyes pretending to be annoyed. Time for revenge. He sits down next to me. I face the opposite direction.

"Aww come on you aren't really mad about the whole Maren thing are you?" He says. I continue to ignore him.

"Six..." He whines. I can't help but laugh, this is truly hilarious.

"Oh, that's cruel." He says turning towards the group.

"Way to be gullible Johnny" Nine says.

"Shut it Nine" John retorts. I notice everyone has their chest out and open. I really do hope the chest Adam was talking about is mine. Who knows what could be in there? I can't help but think about the place. The place where my chest was supposed to be buried. Or maybe it is there? I'll have to tell the group about that.

"Ok, we've all rested enough but I think it's time we get down to business, agreed?" I say receiving multiple nods.

"Let's make a list" Ella suggest and I nod for her to go get some supplies. She quietly gets up, goes over to her backpack and takes out a notepad and pen. She walks back over to us and sits down.

"Marina you write" Five says and Ella hands the notepad over to Marina who is sitting right beside her.

"So what first?" Eight ask.

"Sam" John says. I see Marina write it down.

"How about ships?" I ask.

"Sure, but we should wait for that to be the last thing considering we got to take care of other things." Marina says as she writes it down.

"Papa told me that there are Chimera scattered around the world." Ella says.

"We should try and find that chest?" Eight suggest, Marina nods and writes it down.

"Don't forget about the hideout" Five says.

"Train and figure out all the crap in the chest" Nine adds.

"Destroy bases?" Adamus adds. We turn to him in shock. Not that we don't want to get them destroyed it's just that we haven't really thought of it. He shrugs.

"I don't see why not, I mean I don't really know a lot of them but it's worth a shot." He adds. Marina nods and writes it down.

"Is that all?" She ask looking around at us, we nod in return.

"Alright then let's start planning for Paradise!" I say.

**John/Four:**

Kick, dodge, duck, punch... kick, dodge, duck, punch. So far that's all it's been when training with Nine. Of course we aren't in the motel, instead we drove into the U.S and now somewhere in a forest about 2 miles away from civilization in Vermont. Nine's not going easy on me but it'll be worth it later when I use this technique to kick those Mogs asses the next time we see them. Ever since the base in Canada it's been a little too quiet. We think we're gonna get ambushed soon, no doubt so we're all extra careful. We need to get to the freakin hideout, i'm almost 100% sure that there's stuff we didn't get before. To be honest I could care less about the paper I just needa find Sam. Ok maybe the papers are important, but to be fair my priority right now is find Sam. I look at Nine who's just standing there looking at me. I hadn't even realized we stopped I must have been lost in though.

"Finally back from day dreaming about Six Johnny?" He says before laughing like there's no tomorrow.

" Oh shut up Nine" I say rolling my eyes and he finally sobers up. I look at Nine and remember the fight at the motel. A pang of guilt overcomes me, he never told me the full story but judging by those words he yelled it was a pretty screwed up past. I look up to Nine and find him standing there with his arms crossed and looking at me with an annoyed expression.

"Johnny if you're gonna keep spacing out you might as well dig your grave and we end training" Nine says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah sorry" I say then get into fighting stance and he copies the position but then I stand back normally he sighs and then stands turning to leave.

"Wait, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for back at the motel, you know the shouting?" I say rubbing the back of my neck. Nine looks at me and I can tell he's deciding whether he should laugh at me for being so sappy, punch me for being a girl, or both for amusement. Instead he says the most shocking thing ever.

"DOn't worry about it we all got a hard past" He says before walking off leaving me stunned. What the hell happened to Nine?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well I felt guilty for how late the last chapter was so decided to finish this chapter up. OH and let me answer those questions.**

**Question 1 From Lucky Number Nine**

**1. Question: Can someone have a dream of the future on lorien?**

**: You can count on that might be soon so we'll see.**

**2. Question: From Esterhannah**

** hi!awesome story,can tell everyone likes many chap is this story gonna consist of?when are they going onto their ship?oh and since they are wanted they shd change their looks and disguise themselves rite?and write about more humans chasing aft them and they developing new are only suggestions**

**: Dunno about how many chapters but probably a lot. Ship I'd say when they finish all the stuff they need on Earth. Yup I'd have to think of that part about disguise. Keep in mind that Six and John changed a bit I mean Six's dye is coming out and John's hair is now longer giving him a different look. Sure the U.S agents and Mogs chasing them why not.**

**BTW: The other questions I got form PM were sort of the same so basically summarized in these 2. Anyways now on to chapter 19.**

**Adamus POV:**

"Nine for the love of Lorien just shut up with the singing already!" John says while repeatedly hitting his fist towards his head. The van we hotwired has enough room for all of us. In the fourth row there's all the chest and bags, the third row Marina, Ella, Eight, and the Chimera, the second row is John, Six and I with John in the middle, and shotgun is Mila with Nine driving. He's currently singing along to some Rhianna song and is doing a terrible job at it. Marina, Ella, Eight left to go get us some food in the diner while we wait in the parking lot. I would say something but then again I really want to live. Six has been surprisingly quiet this whole time, which isn't like her usually she'd be yelling at Nine like John is now to shut him up. Mila is just laughing quietly and them two. She's the only one who finds this all amusing.

" Mila please make his stopppppppppppppp" John whines.

"Johnny, you seriously thi-" He's stopped midway by Mila giving him a kiss. She pulls back after awhile. John and I cringe in disgust.

"Hey don't give me those looks you asked me to shut him up and I did" Mila says playfully.

"Thank you Mila! Thank you!' John says before reaching over and giving her a hug.

"Hey Johnny back off that's my girl" Nine says crossing his arms.

"Aww is someone jealous?" Mila says raising an eyebrow with a teasing expression on her face. I groan this is gonna end up with a pissed off Nine and 2 laughing Loric.

"Please he'll just sing as revenge!" I say. Mila laughs.

"Sht, your right. Mila give him a hug before he starts." John says panicky. His expression is priceless that it sets everyone but John and Six off.

"You know me so well Mog boy. I don't know if I should be relieved or worried." Nine says grinning at me for the first time.

"I'd go with plan A" I say feeling my confidence rise.

"We'll see" He says before turning his attention towards Six.

"What's up with you, you haven't threatened me to shut up at least once." He says. We all look at Six questionably.

"Who are you and what have you done with badasss Six" John jokes. She turns her head towards us before speaking.

"We have to make a shortstop somewhere" She says.

"Where?" John ask.

"West Virginia" She replies.

**a/N: This would have been a great cliffy but it's too short lol. Should I end it? Hmm nah let's keep going.**

**Marina/7 POV:**

"This line is soooooo long" Eight whines standing next to me and Ella while Ella is looking at the menu. I grin he can be so childish at times.

"You're so impatient" I say teasingly. He grins.

"Well I usually got what I want when I want it" He says.

"Diva" I say. He gasp holding a hand to heart faking hurt.

"I can't believe you just called me a diva!" He says in a girly voice but fails at it so terribly we end up laughing until our faces turn red. I feel a tap of my should and about to flip the person with the move Six taught until I realize it's Ella.

"Um guys? Order now?" She says. I realize we've made it at the front of the line. I look back and see annoyed expressions of the people's faces luckily Eight starts talking.

"We'll have 11 burgers, 9 fries, 8 sodas and 2 water." He says. I'm a bit confused there's only 8 of us not counting chimera so why did he order and extra burger we all agreed we weren't hungry.

"You sure that isn't too much for you three?" The cashier says raising an eyebrow. I roll my eyes, what is it to her?

"We have big appetites" Eight says making me smile again.

"Whatever, wait over there" She says pointing towards the waiting area. Eight mutters a thank you and we walk over.

"Well she was rude" I say. Eight nods.

"So what's with the extra burger and fries?" I ask.

"I bet you Nine would want seconds" He says with a grin but really quietly only a loric would hear. I nod and grin in understandment. I look at Ella who's been quiet for quite awhile. I nudge her gently.

"What's up with you?" I ask. She opens her mouth to speak before some guy comes up who works at the diner.

"Can you follow us to the back your order is too much to carry" I look and Eight and Ella and we exchange glances meaning "be on guard". We've been on the run for too long not to know to watch your back. We stop the door to the kitchen.

"Wait here I will go ask the manager if we're aloud to let you in" He says before disappearing inside. Leaving us 3 feet behind the door.

"Brace yourselves" Eight mutters. I look at the door waiting to pounce just before my eyes are blinded and I immediately cover them.

"Watch out!" Ella says but my eyes are hurting too much. I'm tackled to the ground.

"Marina what's wrong!? Ella warn the others!" Eight says before everything turns black as I fall into strong hands.

**John/Four:**

**"**NINE WHY!" I say opening the door and running a good 10 feet away. Nine just let out a huge fart while Mila went to go see what's taking the others wrong. Six and Adamus pile out of the car coughing while Nine is sitting hands behind his head and ft on the headboard grinning like an idiot.

"You're disgusting!" Six yells while coughing and covering her nose. Adam is just holding his nose.

"That's cruel man" Adam says before stepping near me.

"Sorry been holding that for awhile" Nine says before we hear screams and people piling out of the diner waving their arms in the air. Nine gets out right away and sprints toward the diner with his staff.

"Come on, there's mogs to kill!" He yells back before dashing inside. Adamus, Six and I grab our weapons and dash towards the diner.

_Mogs are here! Marina isn't responding we need help we have Mila and Nine fighting. Eight refuses to leave Marina without backup._

_We're on our way. _I reply

**A/N: I hope that wasn't OOC with the whole following the guy or something I just needed it for what comes after. What happen to Marina? Don't worry she isn't permanently blind and what did you guys think of this chapter?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Wasn't sure if you guys wanted to hear the description like Marina wakes up and they tell her what happen or just write out the whole scene. So I just choose the second figured it'd be much more interesting. Any questions or comments or etc just say so. Btw so sorry for not updating it's just I've been really busy with school.**

**Marina/seven POV:**

"Marina, Marina! Please answer" I hear Eight's voice repeating it over and over again. I can hear I just can't respond or see at the moment. My eyes feel like I'm going blind all I see is the shining light then it switches to pitch black and alternates between. Instead of feeling Eights's arms around me I feel my back collide with the hard surface of the floor. I manage to get out a moan.

"What the heck!? Guys something's happening to her!" I hear Eight yell with a panicked voice.

**Eight POV:**

I look at Marina lying on the floor. I can't even hold her in my arms she keeps switching between transparent and opaque. Her eyes are shut tight and she occasionally clutches her eyes. I look around no Mogs. Ella is sitting next to me scanning for Mog thoughts with her telepathy occasionaly one would spot us and try to get near us attempting to kill us but Ella either shoots them or tells me and I easily take them. So far everytime she turns opaque we'd carry her toward the car. The only problem is she only says opaque before turning transparent again for 30 seconds. I'd teleport but it's too risky what if I teleport to the car but she turns transparent and falls some time inbetween it'd leave her defenseless and out in the open. Of course I can teleport in a nick of time but it's also the fact of what if it won't work while I'm holding her and she's left on the floor.

"Eight watch out!" I hear Ella say and I turn my head to find a mog cannon 3 feet from my face, it's too late to stop it. I wish i didn't have to die this way, that I died a nobel death. Then again dying protecting a loved one is pretty noble right? I close my eyes, bracing myself for the pain but it doesn't come. I've realized that the cannon blast should have hit me by now i open my eyes and look at Ella here eyes are blown up but she manages to smile at me.

"I've got my telekinesis!" She says cheerily.

"Nice, in the nick of time too." I say grinning she nods with a smile on her face.

"Scan for mog thoughts" I say while looking around for the others. I see John as a fireball shooting beams of lumen and Six striking mogs down with lightning. Ouch, that has to hurt thank god she's on our side. Nine is laughing like the manic he is while stabbing people or i should say mogs they hardly count as people scratch that they aren't they're monsters. I see Mila using her dagger or I should say daggers shooting at amazing speed. Not far from Mila I see Adam shooting mogs with guns and occasionally stomping his feet on the ground causing the mogs to fall. I look down at Marina and find her not switching anymore. Instead she's just lying solid form so I pick her up. I wait 2 minutes before teleporting her, Ella and I to the truck. I put Marina in and look for trackers while Ella covers for me occasionally she'd shoot but if they were too far away but shooting I'd take care of them. I look around the majority of the mogs are gone with 60 remaining or so. I'd join the fight but I can't leave these two unguarded. An idea snaps into mind. I grab my chest and quickly pull out the duplicator.

"Shout if trouble occurs I'll just be gone a second" I say to Ella she nods and I quickly teleport 20 yards away and make a copy of myself in fighting stance as if it's me. I teleport back to the truck and see everything under control.

"Tell the others that it's clone no need to worry if it's stabbed" I say to Ella she nods before closing her eyes.

**John/Four:**

After getting the message from Ella, it just reminded me of the time Nine and I went through our chest. We should all probably do that soon. My pace of throwing fireballs increase as I remember Marina's condition. We could only hope it's temporarily. I look around and see Nine laughing as he stabs and kills a row of 6 mogadorians, Six is continues to strike the mogs down with lightening I can see the face of the elderly woman. I looks over at 8 and see him guarding the car that contains our chests, Marina, and Ella. Five is shooting with her multiplying daggers and Adamus is killing the Mogs with his waves. I've noticed there's only 20 mogs lefts.

"Everybody watch out!" I yell as I shooting a beam and cut across the 20 mogs.

"Guys we have to go more are on their way!" Eight yells from the car. We all dash to the car and after checking for trackers that Eight might have missed we speed off towards West VA.

**Marina POV:**

I groan, I feel horrible my eyes hurt. At first I thought I was hit by that cannon blast but it couldn't have been because I saw it before it even went through the door and then I was tackled to the floor. I open my eyes to find myself in a shabby looking place like the one in Canada. I see Six, Ella, and Eight standing over me with worried expressions.

"Marina?" Eight as softly helping me sit up. I groan.

"What happened?" I say but cover my eyes as the lights from the ceiling shine directly into my eyes.

"Six thinks you've developed a new legacy." Ella says. Six walks over to the window opening the curtain a bit so she can see outside. She closes it and walks back over.

"I think you have developed transperecy" She says.

"What's that?" I ask. I've realized everyone is standing around the bed and my cheeks heat up. I feel like a weakling being the only one in bed. Even Ella is in better shape than me.

"Well, Nine thinks it has something to do with light. Like you can change from being transparent and opaque and you might be able to control light." John explains. I try to get up and relieved I've managed just fine.

"Marina you should rest" Eight says trying to make me sit down. I shake my head but regret it because the pounding returns.

"No, there's not much time we need to finish up with the planning" I say not remembering if we did or not.

"Where are we anyways?" I ask.

"West VA" Mila says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Six here thinks her chest is somewhere couple miles away from the base" Nine says.

" Alright" I say then walk inbetween the two beds I move one of the beds away from each other with telekinesis.

"Marina what are you doing?" Six says coming towards me.

"We need to go over a plan" I say before sitting down. Without a word everyone comes and sits in a circle. Eight hands me my chest.

"Thanks" I say smiling at him.

"No problem" He says.

"Holy sht!" Nine yells. We all turn towards him to see he has the tablet.

"What is it?" Mila asks.

"There's two more dots" He says.

"Where?" I ask, I can just feel the tension in the air.

"Kenya and England" Nine says looking up. We all look at each other stunned at what we just heard.

**A/N: Hey sorry for not updating but I know what's going to happen so it should be up very soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. See Marina wasn't blind just umm has light problems? Get it? There's a pun xD Ok I'll stop now onto chapter 21**

**Marina POV:**

"Kenya and England? Are you sure?" John ask Nine. It can't be those are where number two and three died.

"Yes I'm sure Johnny, I'm not stupid look for yourself." He says before shoving the tablet in John's hands.

"Adamus didn't you say they died?" Eight ask.

"Woah hold on, who said that that's them?" Six says.

"Come on Six even you can put two and two together each colored dot represents something, the color of the dots in Kenya and England are like ours. Meaning the Garde" Nine says.

"Could be a trick" Mila says.

"I don't think so. I don't think the mogs know about the tablet" I say.

"Even if they do I doubt they think it's important" Eight says.

"It's a trick" Six says crossing her arms.

"It's real, Johnny and I know more about it than you!" Nine says crossing his arms.

"It could be broken" Mila says standing next to Six.

"Come on guys, it's not broken! Imagine what if it is 2 and 3? We can't pass it up regardless if it's a trick or not. It could be important!" John says standing next to Nine.

"Guys please let's no fight!" I say. standing in the middle. Eight and Ella Join me.

"I don't know, they did die but it's possible the mogs may be stupid in fighting but their labs aren't." Adamus says standing next to John and Four.

"We can't fight, this is what they want! For us to fight against each other!" I say again we can't be fighting over this. It'll just help the mogs.

"Why don't we talk about it rationally?" Eight says.

"Come on Eight, you see the dots why are they the small color as ours and why would they happenly be in England and Kenya where three and two died? This has got to mean something!" Nine says throwing his hands up in the air.

"That' s the thing they're dead! How can they be alive it's probably a trick by Setrakus." Six says.

"And why would they appear now too? It probably is Setrakus trying to distract us." Mila says.

"Can't you see?! It's a sign! Lorien's awakening this could just be our lead. We can't take the chance of not going!" John says. Then the arguing erupts. I sigh along with Eight and Ella we're the only ones that can see that this issue is tearing us apart and _is_ distracting us.

"Everybody quiet!" I shout. Surprisingly everyone does shut up.

"Sit!" I say and they all sit.

"Now this is how it's going to work. Adam, Nine, and John you're all going to Kenya. Adam knows more about that place than all of us so you three are going there. Six, Mila, and the chimeras are going to West VA and Paradise. You guys can look for the chest and along the way pick up the papers. That leaves Eight, Ella, and I to go to England. I know we don't like seperating but if they really are 2 and 3 we can't leave them. Maybe Lorien is really waking up. Fighting isn't going to help us and we need those papers." I say quickly before someone interupts. Everyone looks at each other with smiles on their face. I see Nine grin.

"Not bad Marina, not bad" He says. I smile in return. Six stands up.

"Alright I agree with Marina, everyone get some rest we leave tomorrow morning" She says taking control. It was fun being in control for that amount of 5 minutes but now we have a plan and that means we're one step closer to returning home.

"I'll watch" Adamus says and the Chimeras bark.

"Alright wake me up next" Nine says. He lies down on the floor and falls asleep snoring. We all rolll our eyes at him.

"So we're sharing this room?" I ask. They nod.

"Girls one bed while you guys get the other." Mila says Ella shrinks into a 2 year old so there's more space and we pile onto the queen size bed. From the training and fighting we're all pretty fit so we fit comftrably. The guys aren't so lucky, they're muscles takes space and it's pretty uncomftrable. Six and Mila snicker at the sight of them the John and Eight tossing and turning.

"Here's an idea, why doesn't Eight shift into a small boy or something?" Adamus says. Eight and John look at each other and suddenly Eight is a 8 year old boy. Adamus grins as he turns off the lights.

**Six POV:**

"Everyone knows what the plan is right?" I ask. They all nod.

"Just to make sure when do we meet, Eight?" I ask. Can't blame me for quizing them last time it took forever to find each other and nearly got us killed.

"After 2 weeks, if they don't arrive wait week later if still don't show up look for them." He says. I nod and face John.

"Place?"

"Nine's penthouse" He says.

"Alright, the groups are what Ella?" I ask.

"Eight, Marina, and I go to England, You, Mila, and the Chimera West VA, and Adamus, John, and Nine Kenya." She replies.

"Good, we're all set." I say. I look at us all huddled into a group standing in a circle. I hate the fact that we have to seperate but Marina and John are right if they really are Three and Two we have to get to them quickly. We all have backpacks with us with their chest inside except for Ella, Adamus, and I we've put in food, water, clothes, and a bit of money in ours. Since there's no healer in our group I took John's healing stone which is safely in my pocket. All of us are leaving in seperate cars. Marina and John's group are heading towards the airport while Five and I will make our way towards my chest and then Ohio. John walks towards me and I see Nine come to Five.

"Stay safe" He says giving me a peck on the lips.

"Stay out of trouble" I tell him ignoring the ironic part of it, he grins.

"Can't promise that but I'll try" He says I grin. We hug and let go after what seems like seconds. I know I'm not the cheesey type but the next time we see them will be in at least 2 weeks. Could be more. I see Adamus and Eight gives a goodbye guy things and Five and Nine hugging. I've never thought I'd see him show affection in public.

"Don't do anything stupid" I hear her say but tune out the rest it's not really my business.

"Alright, see you guys" Eight says waving a hand as he leaves with his group.

"Yeah guess it's time to head out. See you guys later." Nine says scratching the back of his neck.

"Bye" Five and I say. We're going to be the last to leave to sweep all the evidence and get out of here using my invisibility just incase.

"So it's just you and me huh?" She says. I nod.

"Check for anything that might gives us away" I say and she starts right away. I follow. Soon we have everything cleared. I take her hand and we leave silently with the chimera's in our pockets in the shape of gecos. We walk out quietly slipping by strangers. We both keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Now that we're seperated we have to be a lot more careful. Five and I get along well but we're not the closest. We walk 2 blocks away from the motel to the car we prepared last night. When we're sure the coast is clear we become visible and quickly do a check and get in.

"So what's first?" She asks after we get a couple miles out.

"My chest" I say.

"Right you said it near some base couple miles right?" She says. I nod.

"Great, but after you get your chest we need to go one more thing before we leave West Virginia." She says a smile forming on her lips.

"What is it?" I ask. I really haven't thought a lot about west VA except for the fact my chest might be with there.

"You know that base you and Nine were in and John went to get his chest?" She says.

"Yeah" I reply.

"Well, we're destroying it" She says I turn my head to look at her and give a smile as sly as hers. I like the way she thinks. I can't believe I didn't think of it before.

"Great idea, you and me" I say nodding. She nods and the chimeras bark.

"You too guys" She says. The excitement in me is growing one step closer to home. One more step.

**A/N: Tell me what you liked and what you think might happen. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone I appreciated it. Although I'm not really asking for some but I haven't updated in awhile so I wanna know if you guys are still reading the story(review if you are). Now my state exams are over onto finals! Hooray (note the sarcasm)**

**Adamus:**

This may sound cheesey coming from a Mog but I can't help but say I'm really going to miss the others while we seperate. I look out the car window, Nine is driving while John and I sit in the back.

"Are we there yet?" I hear John ask.

"Couple minutes Johnny" He says then turns on the radio to a random channel and starts signing along.

"Nine, please!" John says groaning.

"Come on man, we should be doing more important stuff than signing along to Katy Perry" I say.

"Ya! Can't you be reasonable like him?" John says pointing at me.

"Nope" He says popping the "p". I sigh this is going to be a long trip.

"How do you think they did it?" I ask. John look over at me and I can see Nine raise his eyebrows.

"I mean how did the Mogs invade without Lorien finding out beforehand." I ask.

"I don't know, there's many possibilities." John says and Nine shrugs.

"Dude, you'll probably be the last Mog left at the end of this. You know if you aren't killed in battle." Nine says. I think I can sleep without the fear of him killing me anymore. We sit in silence for the last 10 minutes and we're there. We get our things (the three backpacks) from the car and head into the airport. The other group is going to one that's in the opposite direction.

"Sht" I say. John and Nine stop and turn towards me.

"How are we gonna get past them there's no doubt John's on their watch list and we can't be sure about us." I say. Nine looks calm like he planned it.

"We're using fake IDs from Johnny's cepan." He says. I nod and we make our way to the seating area. Nine leaves to get tickets and comes back 10 minutes later. He grins indicating the false IDs were a success. He stuffs them in his backpack.

"Gotta love the cepans. Man they were amazing." John says.

"The best, we're fighting for them too. Don't forget that Johnny." Nine says. I feel like I'm intruding so I tell them I'm getting snacks but it's just a way of saying I'll go scout the place. Man, how much I wish I was Loric. If only I was Loric.

**Marina/ Seven:**

We're sitting in the plane waiting for take off. I'm not as nervous as I first was when I left Santa Teresa so I sit calmly inbetween Eight and Ella. We're posing as a family on a trip. Eight shifted to look about 21 and with my haircut I can pass as an adult. Ella is shrunken down to 7 years old like when i first met her. I'm a bit nervous about my legacy though. I'm not sure how to control it but Six said it was probably like invisibility so she taught me how to control it. I can so far manage to stay transparent for about 10 minutes max but it exaust me. I know how to make others transparent too. I'm not even aware I'm frowning until Ella speaks.

"What's wrong?" She says. I sigh, I don't really want to tell her I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't get a fighting legacy. I mean transperency's great and all but I wish I had a legacy that was made more for fighting. Ella frowns. Shoot she must have read my mind I completely forgot about that.

"Marina you're awesome don't you forget that" She says I know it's a way for saying that legacies are useful but she can't exactly blurt that out on an airplane with Mogs on our trail and could possibly be on this plane too. Eight left about 5 minutes ago to check to see if there's any Mogs. It was a smart idea to shift into an attendant so he can watch the people come on. I close my eyes dreaming of Lorien, the green valleys, the way the birds would sing in morning. I remember Adelina, she may have given up and I don't entirely forgive her but her last minutes of life was sort of like her apology. I sigh, I wish I could have trained like Six had. I mean she didn't even_ have _a cepan but she's one of the strongest. I could have tried harder. I could have trained in that cave but instead I was a coward. I could have left but used the same excuse. Where would I go? I think back to the past events. We all found each other, we've gotten legacies, and most of all we've split to get important documents and possibly two and three!

"This trip is going well" Eight says back in his 21 year old state. That's the code for all clear. He sits next to me and gives me a smile. I smile back. Ella had fallen asleep and is now curled up against me.

"Think we'll find her?" I ask Eight so low that only a Loric would hear. He gives me a tight smile and nods.

"Only one way to find out" He says before I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we're preparing for takeoff please buckle your seatbelts and we wish you an enjoyable flight. Thank you" We hear the pilot say. I feel the plane pick up speed and takes off towards England. If only it was towards Lorien. If only it was.

**Five/Mila:**

"Alright there's stuff I should tell you about the base" Six tells me. She and I have been getting along well but we aren't really that close. I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"We can't take the chimera's in it until we destroy their gas tanks. I don't know what they do but they have a gas that if animals get close enough to they die. It's a way to tame their pikens and kraul." She says I nod.

"Pretty smart for a bunch of dumbshts" I say, she looks over and grins.

"Couldn't agree more" She says. Right now we're in a hotel close to the chest location going over possible plans. She's sitting next to me on the floor between 2 beds and we have maps and papers spread out infront of us.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Yeah, if you happen to lose my hand turn your shield on. They have every detection device on the planet. Invisibility will get us past it." She says I nod thank god she had the legacy.

"What if your chest isn't there?" I ask. I know I should be encouraging the thought but what if it's a trap. Although I believe more of the chest thing than the idea of 2 and 3 being alive.

"Then we'll just do everything else. Hopefully the chest Malcom and Sam have is mine" She says I nod. I know Sam is a human and his dad is a Loric helper.

"There's something I don't understand though" I say getting up and pacing the room.

"What?" She says.

"How did they get into your chest?" I ask.

"I don't know probably some time when we weren't concious" She says. I shake my head.

"But they opened it _recently_ meaning they just got into it. Katrina is dead though. So how would they do it?" I say. She thinks for a moment before saying more.

"Technological" She says.

"Exactly, you know what that means right?" I tell her hoping she's catching on.

"It means we really have to destroy that base one way or another." She says I nod. She understands if the mogs have developed technology to the point of which they can open our chest without us it means they've really been busy and if we don't destroy their experiments and equipment there's no way we stand a chance.

**A/N: So for Five, Six, and the chimera should they destroy the base then get the chest and then the papers? Tell me which order you want. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello my people! Yeah I was thinking of making a website for this and my other story as I've mentioned that on my other story. Tell me if you guys would want that. I'm thinking of having it be able to make an account and subscribe so it's like story updates and other things what do you guys think? Anyways now onto the chapter.**

**John/Four POV:**

"It's so damn hot!" Nine says for the 100th time.

"We know!" Adamus says back the heat is really getting to them. It's not affecting me as much considering I'm fire proof but whatever. We've been hiking towards Three's old home for four hours already, to see if we can get a lead on the base. Adamus doesn't really know where the base is but we hope we can get some clues.

"This better be worth the sht or else!" Nine says. I swear he'll snap and go mad any second now. It's so hot and all these vines, leaves, and bushes doesn't help loosen up the place. We're all drenched in sweat but this is actually good training.

"Calm down man" I say looking around for any source of water we could use to cool us off.

"Wait stop" Nine says and we all come to a halt. He leans his head in the direction hes trying to listen to.

"Sweet! There's a river couple hundred feet away" He says I nod.

"Thank god" Adamus says. We continue to hike and after 30 minutes we make it to the river. Nine studies the water making sure there isn't anything suspicious going on. I'm about to drink from it when Adamus stops me. Nine is still studying the water like it's the most weirdest thing ever.

"It's electrified" Adam says. Nine looks at him and nods.

"I thought something was off" He says.

"Why is it electrified?" I ask.

"This must lead to the base. If anyone wanders too close and take a sip they'll die from the shock." Adamus says.

"Holy sht Johnny. You almost killed yourself" Nine says and I roll my eyes. I take my dagger from my back pocket along with the Xithras stone. We can handle any problems but we thought it was better to stay undectected as much as possible. Nine didn't agree though he thought we should just "kill every damn mog in our way" as that's how he said it.

"Hey Nine can you listen to see if there's anyone close within half a mile?" I ask. He nods. After awhile he turns back towards us.

"Should be safe but we can take anyone out anyway" He says.

"Which way?" I ask.

"This way, the stream is running downstream it's likely to be up in a isolated area and we have been hiking upwards" Adamus says. So far his nerdness is a subsitute for Sam. Oh I hope he's alright. I know he's ok since Adamus told us about the breakout. We start walking upstream. Hopefully we'll find Three and if we don't Nine won't be happy and neither will any of us.

**Marina/Seven: **

I groan and flop down on the bed. We're in a cheap hotel in England. We've landed before yesterday and haven't got a single clue where Two is. It's our fault for not checking the exact location of the single but we know we're in the general correct area.

"Tired too?" Eight says looking up from his laptop. Ella is in the bathroom taking a shower. It's 2 in the afternoon and yet no clue.

"No, I just want a lead" I tell him walking over to the sofa and sitting beside him.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place" I suggest. He puts the laptop down on the desk to the right.

"What do you mean?" He ask.

"I mean maybe we shouldn't be searching for suspicious activity online. Maybe we can find something out of the ordinary on the streets" I suggest. Of course how could we have been so naive? I mean come on! It was right infront of our faces. I shake my head at our stupidity. Suddenly Ella comes out all dressed and showered.

"Anything new?" She ask and Eight shakes his head in response and she sighs flopping on the floor infront of us. I feel bad for letting her sit there looking up at us so I scoot over but she refuses and stays where she is. I get up and make my way to the door grabbing my jacket and tossing Eight his and Ellas. It's chilly here in England, not the coldest but it's just a bit windy. It reminds me of Six, I wonder what they're up to. Probably already half way done with their part of this mission. I'm tired of mopping around just because we can't find anything.

"Come on" I say.

"Where to?" Eight ask.

"Don't know, any where but here"

**Six POV:**

Five , the chimeras, and I have been in this motel for the past two days. Watching and planning. We've gotten along but now we're debating on what we should do first. She's pacing around the room which I've noticed means she's thinking hard about something.

"I'm telling you Six, chest,base, and then papers" She says. I sigh she doesn't see my point.

"Chest, papers, and then base" I say crossing my arms and sitting in this uncomftrable arm chair.

"Why? The chest and the base are both in West Virginia. It doesn't make sense to get the papers before just blowing up the base" She says. I see her point but it's different in this case.

"If we get the chest then blow up the base they'll be hot on our trail making it harder to get into the well." I say. She doesn't realize that if we do the base first they'll have an exact location of us.

"That's the point! The last place they think we'd think of going is Paradise. Hence, that place is heavely guarded." She says. I reason with my opinion and hers. We both know the chest is first but between the papers and the base it's sort of tricky.

"Maybe we're overestimating the mogs" I say and she stops looks at me, and nods.

"Possibly. I just don't see why we should go to Paradise and then come back here. Pretty crappy idea if you ask me." She says and sits down on the other bed. Her plan isn't that bad it's just I'm a little too cautious and extra now that's it's only the two of us and the chimera.

"Alright then we do your plan" I say and she grins.

"Great" Silence enters the room and I see she's looking at the chimera sleeping soundly next to each other on the floor. We don't have the closest relationship so there isn't much to talk about other than this mission.

"I don't remember much about Lorien but I remember playing with Chimera at the parks." She says.

"Really?" I ask and she nods.

"Also my cepan told me about it" She said and I nod. I don't know much about her cepan. I just know she wasn't killed by Mogs but by a human.

"I miss her. More than I miss my actual family you know?" She says. To anyone this may have sounded selfish but to us it's understandable. They were the only family before we all merged. I wonder if Katrina would be proud I managed to save John and find Marina. So much has happened these past months I miss those times with Katrina. When we were in the car and she'd tell me scenarios and I'd have to respond to what I do.

"Yeah, it's hard without them. Katrina was basically my subsitute mother" I say. She gives me a sad smile.

"That's what this is for" She says and I cock my head.

"I mean this is for them too you know. Fighting those damn mogs, constantly on the run. For me it's sort of a thanks to Sierra. I just wish I got to say a proper goodbye" She says. I nod.

"I was pretty stupid. Telling them things when we were captured. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't bear to see her tortured it was worse then them doing it to me." I say my voice might break soon. I've never been open about things. She nods and silence fills the room. We don't hug, cry, and comfort. We don't need that, what we need is to avenge their deaths. To avenge their deaths and go home. To Lorien. I walk over to the window and open the curtain a crack staring up at the sky. I can see Lorien brightening each day, waking up from hibernation.

"Lorien's waking up" I say and Five comes over looking into the sky too. She smiles.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She says.

**A/N: So tell me about the website idea and stuff and do you think 5 and 6 should meet Sam in Paradise by accident or another way, I'm leaning towards another way but just wanted to know what you guys think of that.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So sorry for not updating quickly but school was ending so I had to finish stuff up but nopw that it's over I should have more time. Anyways I hope this makes up for it. BTW the site is almost done!**

**John/Four:**

We continue upstream alternating between the blue water cube that was in my chest. At first I didn't really like the idea of sharing spit between the three of us but we don't really have a choice here.

"How long?" I ask.

"Don't know, Nine hear anything out of the ordinary?" Adamus says. Nine leans in and his eyes go wide.

"Sht, hurry get in the bushes!" He whisper shouts. We dive just in time to see three mogs walk by.

"I don't see anything. Didn't you say the radar picked up something?" One of them says.

"Yeah, I swear I saw three dots. Do you think it's the Loric?" Another one says.

"No, probably animals. None of the Loric know he's alive." The other says. They're talking about three! Or at least I think they are. I don't dare move incase there's more information shared.

"What do you think they're planning on doing with scum once he's at least partially awake." The second one says.

"Probably find a way to transfer his legacies to the General whether he has any or not. Like how that traitor Adamus has legacies." Replies the first one.

"What a shame, he's the son of the General too. We''re better off without him anyway. We should get back it'll take 15 minutes to go back and I don't want it cutting into my lunch" The second one says and I roll my eyes at that. The begin to turn but right away I stab one with my dagger, Nine with his staff, and Adamus with a knife and then snaps it's neck to make sure. We nod at each other.

"So he's alive" I say and they nod.

"I can't wait to see Six and Princess's face once they see Three." Nine says with a grin on his face. Adam rolls his eyes. I've noticed Nine doesn't intimidate him as much as he use to.

"You can't possibly be thinking about that at a time like this right?" Adam says before using telekinesis to take the ashes and ditch them in the bushes. I raise my eyebrows.

"Incase more come out here it's a bit suspicious for ash to be laying around isn't it?" I nod in understandment.

"Alright Mog boy how is this base gonna work?" Nine says. He shrugs.

"Don't really remember I fell into- more like pushed into a raiven remember. Plus it's either abandoned or redone. I doubt they have any business here other the whole Three issue." He says.

"Guys, once we do find Three. What about the base?" I ask remembering the part of them knowing how or trying to transfer legacies. I look at Adam and he nods understanding.

"What about it Johnny?" Nine ask being the naive guy he is.

"We need to destroy it" I say. Nine smiles a sly smile.

"I like the way you think Johnny. I like it a lot" Nine says rubbing his hands together. Adam begins walking toward the base.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Well if we're gonna save Three and destroy the base we gotta understand how it looks and works." He says and without a word I begin to follow with Nine taking up the rear.

**Marina POV:**

Eight, Ella, and I have been walking around England looking for any sign or hint of Two so far coming up with nothing.

"It's been two hours and we haven't found anything!" I say scanning the crowd in search of any mogs.

"It's only been two hours Marina it's alright we'll find something" Eight says rubbing my back in attempt of trying to calm me down. I sigh and give in leaning into him my head tucked under his chin. I know he's also scanning the place.

"Guys!" Ella says and right away takes off in a direction.

"Ella!? Come back here!" I say and begin to chase after her with Eight right behind me. I can just make out her auburn hair zipping past an internet cafe and making her way to some donut shop. Eight spots her and drags me over as he sees her go into a the donut shop. We come in to find her sitting casual looking around trying to blend in with a frown on her face. We quickly sit down next to her.

"Ella! Never take off like that again it's dangerous" I say. To the people around us it may just look like a girl getting lectured by her mom but to us the words are so true to the point you sleep with someone on watch. She turns her head to look at us.

"I'm sorry guys but I heard it!" She says. I look at Eight.

"Heard what?" Eight ask.

"I heard a Mog's thoughts" She whispers.

"Something about bringing home donuts to his wife then going over to the lab to check on Two" She says. My eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" I ask and she nods.

"I followed the thought and the closer I got the stronger it became I followed it to here but it became faint when I stepped in. I went out and it disappeared so I came in and it's still faint." She says. I look around, if the Mog's a true born like Adam explained he could slip right by us without us even knowing.

"If the connection changes tell us" I say and she nods. We wait about 5 minutes when Ella jumps out of her seat. Just as a man exits the restroom areas. He's got pale skin and bags under his eyes. He's tall but not muscular, made for labs I suppose then combat. He looks to be about 40-60 years old wearing a NorthFace coat with sneakers in attempt to blend when it's actually fair weather today. Pathetic. He looks around nervously as if he's expecting anyone. From the corner of my eye I see Eight shake his head signaling for us to wait. The mog takes out his phone and presses in some numbers pulling it up to his ear. With our loric super hearing he's no doubt speaking Mogadorian and after awhile he starts speaking English.

"Meet me outside Ben in ten minutes" He says. Ben? As in a person? I mentally slap myself for forgetting about one of the most popular tourist attractions here in London. He's talking about the one and only Big Ben. I guess being in the orphanage was handy when it came to learning at the school. The Mog then looks around.

"Of course I'm not being followed. Besides the Loric are completely unaware of the fact she's alive" He says. I smile to myself. I had a bit of doubt but this is obviously a sign. A sign that Lorien's awake but that also means it's a warning. A warning that we're running out of time. I concentrate back on the Mog.

"Alright meet you in 10 Professor Zanko." The Mog says before heading out of the shop and towards the Big Ben. I look at Ella and Eight who get up without a word and we head out trailing a couple paces behind him. I can't help but think Zanko? The mogadorians should also be known as horrible name givers.

Five/Mila:

According to Six we're 15 minutes away from her chest. Her whole body is tense. I would be too if you didn't know where your own chest is, luckily we have mine. Though, to be honest I'm completely lost on what's inside. I only know how to use my daggers since that's what Sierra told me and that's pretty much it. I sigh internally, if only she was here right now we'd probably already have everything and be on our way to Chicago. Ok maybe not there but ahead then now. We're currently hiking through woods invisible. Six said we don't really need to waste my energy by making a shield considering we're invisible. Even if we are found out, according to her if they can't see you how are they gonna hit you? So unless I happen to let go of her hand then I open up my shield. We continue for 5 minutes uphill before stopping to rest. Drinking water and looking around. We're both drenched in sweat. We've been hiking for an hour and a half uphill.

"Well, I can't imagine it not being there since we're climbing this damnn hill" I say taking a deep breath. She smiles.

"We didn't climb, we used a car then probably walked for like 10 minutes" She says. I laugh.

"Wish that was an option. The chimeras are lucky they're just in our pockets and only scout the place once in awhile" I say pulling Lulu out of my pocket from being a lizard. Six does the same with Bernie Kosar.

"I wish we could talk to them. Wouldn't that be fun?" She says. I nod giving off a grin.

"You know what else would be fun?" I ask. She raises her eyebrows.

"Instead of them riding us, we ride them" I say with a smug smile. Six nods with an evil smile. Six sets him on the ground and he morphs into a horse. Lulu does the same.

"Really Lulu? Be a bit original would you?" I say and Six laughs. Lulu just neighs.

"Well?" I say with my hands on my hips. She morphs into a grizzly bear.

"Fair enough" I say and awkwardly get on while Six gets on Bernie.

"I'll just use my shield" I tell her. She nods and disappears.

"Use telekineisis to sense where I am" She says and I nod.

"Lulu stay aware of Bernie's location" I say. We continue uphill with Bernie as a bear too considering it's a bit hard as a horse. We stop at the top of the hill only to see it continues onto a marshlike.

"You're kidding me right?" I ask looking at Six who's now visible.

"Nope" She says popping the "P".

"I hate you" I say and she laughs.

"Love you too." She says and I stick my tongue out and hop of Lulu. Six gets off of Bernie.

"How are we getting across? We were on the other side" She ask. I smirk.

"Easy" I say grabbing her and flying over. The chimera turn into birds and fly over too.

"Why didn't we just fly uphill!?" She says.

"We couldn't risk being seen" I saw with a shrug.

"Invisibility" She says

"I can't hold you for that long" I say.

"Fair enough." She says. We grin at each. I turn to face what's behind us.

"Err, what now?" I say.

"Look around I guess" She says with a shrug. I walk around moving around clumps of dirt with telekinesis in hopes of finding something. I stumble a few 30 yards to find something ingraved on a tree stump. Brushing stuff off I call Six over. I hope this is worth it so far it's been an hour of searching.

"What is it?" She ask.

"I think I found something craved into this. Could be clue." I say and when the craving is finally visible. My hope sinks it's just a date. January 4, 1995.

"Well this is uselss!" I say getting up and Six crouches beside it.

"Not it's not!" She says a smile on her face. She looks up at me.

"Sam Goode is one hell of a genious" She says. I raises my eyebrows but she just shakes her head and gets up heading back towards the marshy area.

"Where are we going?"

"Part two of the plan" She calls back over her shoulder.

"We haven't even found it yet!" I yell back and sprint towards her.

"We haven't found it because it's not here" She says. Suddenly it all sinks in.

"It's the one with the allies right?" She nods.

"That's what I'm hoping is. That date was Sam's birthday. I'm kind of glad we came here first because we need that for the papers" She says. I cock my head.

"I'll explain in the car" She says as we start down hill. Part 2 destroy the base is in action.

**A/N: Hope you liked this. Website should be done by the next post which is prob soon!**


	25. Sorry

I'm not quitting this story just postponing it. I'm working on my other and not much seem to read this anymore anyway. Will know when I'm working on it again.

Sorry and thanks for the support!

Xllusion


End file.
